


Playing "Guy Fun"

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Adult Baby Ethan, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Ass to Mouth, Asshole Derek, BDSM elements, Backward Digestive System, Barbed Penis, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bizarre Body Modifications, Bizarre Cravings, Blow Jobs, Board Games, Body Modification, Bottom Aiden (Teen Wolf), Bottom Liam Dunbar, Bottom Peter Hale, Bottom Theo Raeken, Boypussy, Boypussy Aiden, Boypussy Theo Raeken, Branding, Brother/Brother Incest, Bull-head, Cock Shrinking, Diaper Aiden, Diaper Kink, Diapers, Dick Pics, Dildo Collection, Dildo Scott, Dirty Tattooes, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Egg Laying, Facials, False Memories, Father/Son Incest, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, Horse cock, Human/Horse, Impregnation, Inanimate Transformation, Inbred, Inbred Scott, Incest, Incest Kink, Leather Kink, M/M, Magic, Male Brothel, Master Scott McCall, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Name Changes, Needles, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nudist Stiles, Omega Rafael, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Oviposition, Panties, Paralysis, Past Mpreg, Pink Pubes, Pissing self, Prostitute Liam Dunbar, Pull String, Rape Memory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped Scott, Reality Bending, Rimming, Satanic Orgy, Satanism, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Slave Peter Hale, Slave Stiles Stilinski, Spanking Kink, Stripper Jackson, Stripping, Stuffed Toy Sex, Stuffed Toys, TG Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Peter Hale, Top Scott, Trashcan Scott, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Used Condoms, Versatile Isaac Lahey, Watersports, Weight Gain, anal rape, hellhound, human toilet, jock strap kink, new memories, rash, scavenger hunt, udder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Stiles found a magical board game in the Hale vault which he convinces the pack to play. The game turns out to be a perverted, reality-altering game that is going to turn their worlds upside down.
Relationships: Aiden/Ethan/Theo Raeken, Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Deucalion/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Dr. Geyer, Liam Dunbar/Isaac Lahey, Liam Dunbar/Peter Hale, Peter Hale/Rafael McCall, Peter Hale/Rafael McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rafael McCall/Scott McCall, Santa Claus/Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore, Scott/Stuffed Toy, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Hellhound, Theo Raeken/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 62
Kudos: 463





	1. Round 1

Scott rolled the die and move his purple pawn forward three spaces from the start spot on the board. Written in tiny, white printing on the orange block his pawn now sat on was 'Sharing Space: Take a Fun Card and then the player to your left does the same'. He still didn't quite know the purpose of this game yet, none of them really seemed to. It was Stiles who had found this strange game called 'Guy Fun: The Magically Real Role-Playing Board Game', and it was Stiles who had been pestering Scott to get the pack together to play it. If it wasn't for the fact that he was the alpha, then probably half the guys here would have never agreed. 

Scott did as the space said, he picked up the top two cards off the largest of the five decks and handed the second one to Stiles who was busy readying through the folded pamphlet that served as an instruction booklet. Stiles probably should have read the instructions before they started playing this thing. The only thing Stiles apparently had read beforehand was that it was a game only for guys (why he didn't know, but the girls weren't upset being excluded from this pack get-together, actually they seemed happy to have a girls-only night). Other than that, so far, the information that Stiles had shared from the book was that the point was to get to the finish and collect cards along the way. The cards you collected apparently gave you points, and those points determined who the real winner of the game was. 

Scott brought his card up to his face and read it to himself. This had to be a joke. A disturbing joke at that. This was something he would expect from Theo, not Stiles.

"Yeah, this is rather sick Stiles," Scott said, looking over to his best friend who was reading his own card. His face was rather serious which made Scott think this may not be a joke after all.

"What does it say?" Liam asked. Scott didn't really get to answer the question. Stiles suddenly stood up and took out his phone. There was an obvious boner bulge tenting out the front of Stiles’ burgundy pants. Without warning, Stiles pushed his pants and boxers to his knees in one movement.

The room instantly filled with verbal protests (except from Derek who always seemed to stay silent and Ethan who didn't seem to mind the sight before them). 

"Stiles, dude, what are you doing," Scott asked as he used his hand to block his vision of his friend's naked crotch. It’s not that he hadn’t seen his bud naked before growing up, but he still didn’t desire to see it.

"I read that card and now I literally can't stop myself," Stiles said with worry in his voice. Scott grabbed his card off the table and read it to himself. “Dick Pic Pro: Take a Dick Selfie and send it to everyone on your contact list. Points: 8.” 

There was a flash, and seconds later every cell but Stiles binged with their personalized text-message sound.

"Yeah, everyone may want to just delete that message," Stiles said as he pulled his pants back up and quickly sat back down. 

"Not me, I'm saving it to my phone," Ethan said.

"I'm getting out of here before this gets anymore gay," Jackson said struggling to stand up but clearly unable to.

"According to this, once the game has begun it's impossible to stop it until it’s over," Liam said now with the instructions in his hand.

"Stiles, where did you find this game?" Derek asked.

"Well..."

"Was this in the family vault?"

"Maybe?"

"I thought so. Everyone get comfortable, Peter's told me of this game, and from what I know it was created by unbreakable, reality-altering magic. That's why it was in the vault, to keep anyone from ever playing it again."

“If it’s so bad then why didn’t Peter just destroy it?” Stiles said.

“The game is indestructible.”

"Well I'm sure this game can't get any weirder than having Stiles take a dick pic and forwarding it to all of us," Theo said. Scott knew better though; his card was proof it could get much weirder. He read it to himself again: “Kink: Incest: If they are a blood relative and male, they turn you on, no exceptions. Points: 12.”

As he read the card to himself a mental image of his absentee father in all his hairy, naked glory manifested in Scott's head and he quickly shook it out of his mind. He so did not want to be turned on by the man that gave life to him, but something told him that he wasn't going to have a choice in the matter, especially since his cock had stirred in his own pants at the sick fantasy. 

Luckily for Scott, everyone had forgotten about wanting to know what his card said because he so did not want to read this thing aloud. He handed the single die to Stiles ready for his turn to be over.

********************************

Stiles took a deep breath as he picked the die up and rolled it across the board. He picked up his dark green pawn and moved it forward, landing on the square in front of Scott’s pawn. The square was blank, and from what little he knew from the instructions, that meant that he was to just draw a card from the ‘Fun’ deck and pass the die to the next player.

A familiar beep came from his phone which was sitting on the floor beside him. He knew the distinct beep; it was his father. 

"Going to get that Stilinski?" Jackson said with a smirk. Stiles flipped him off. He was starting to regret pulling this game out of the Hale Vault. It should have been obvious to him that there was something wrong with it if it was down there in the first place. But it had called to him, pulled him to it, and he just couldn’t escape its lure. And ever since he’d brought it home, he had been obsessed with playing it. Scott should have known better than to let them play this in the first place. Yes, this was Scott’s fault.

Stiles drew his card and read it to himself. “Nudist: Why wear clothes when you can go nude all the time? Points: 15.” 

Stiles’ immediate instinct was to bang his head against the table. He let a cuss word slip out as he found himself starting to strip. His clothes felt itchy and heavy all of a sudden and his only thought was that he needed to get them off himself. Everyone began protesting as he took off his shirt.

"Stiles, bro, again?!" Scott said. 

"Dude come on!" Isaac said covering his eyes. 

"No one wants to see that you freak!" Jackson shouted. 

"Go Stilinksi!" Ethan cheered. Stiles' face turned beet red as he kicked his boxers aside, now fully nude. Ethan was full-on checking him out now. 

"Can we just finish this damn game now?" Stiles said. As embarrassed as he was, he couldn’t deny he felt a hundred times more comfortable like this. Being a nudist wasn’t such a bad thing, right? Actually, the thought of having to put clothes back on ever again was discomforting. 

"Alright Derek it's your turn big guy," Stiles said, handing him the die.

********************************

Derek took the die and rolled it. He then proceeded to move his brown pawn four spaces which landed him on the same blank space as Stiles' pawn. He already regretted coming here tonight. He should have listened to his own head and deleted that voicemail from Stiles before he even listened to. There was just something about Stiles though. He had no idea why he felt this need to protect the little idiot more than anyone else, or why he was strangely drawn to the boy, but he always eventually caved in if it was Stiles doing the asking.

Derek drew his card from the top of the deck and read it to himself. “Jacking to the Game: Grab your junk and masturbate until it is your turn once again. Points: 10.” Honestly, it wasn't as bad as he had feared. He had a feeling that these cards could and were going to get much, much more perverted than just getting nude and jacking off. 

He pushed Stiles' head away (the brat had been reading his card over his shoulder) and Derek resituated himself on the floor so he was able to undo his pants and push them down enough that his suddenly hard meat was free of confines. He wasn't actually doing any of it, well in a way he wasn't, his body had started acting on its own, and he knew better than to fight against the magic of this game, he had past experience with similar magic.

"You too Derek. I'd be out of here right now if I weren't glued to this seat," Jackson said from the couch. Derek didn't really pay any attention; he reached down and did something he had done a million times since he had hit puberty. He squeezed the shaft loosely and began to stroke. It felt good, but also weird, having all these other guys around watching him (well really the only one truly watching him was Ethan, the rest of them were trying to avoid looking at him).

Derek passed the die to Isaac and then grabbed the instruction booklet from the idiot on the other side of him. If they were going to be stuck playing this game, at least someone should know all the rules to it.

********************************

Isaac wished more than anything that he had just stayed home instead of coming over like Scott asked him too. "Come on Isaac it could be fun," Scott had said when Isaac initially told him he would pass. He should have stuck to his guns, especially now that his former alpha was sitting to his right masturbating. Derek was like an older brother to him and in no way did Isaac want to see him in such a state. 

"Yo, Isaac, it's your turn you dumbhead," Jackson said.

“Yeah, hurry up, I want to get this shit over with and get out of here," Theo added looking towards the kitchen instead of anywhere near the exposed guys to Isaac’s right. Isaac considered not taking his turn at all, the game couldn’t force him to do that, could it? But it was somehow keeping him from being able to stand up and simply leave, so he guessed it probably could. And Theo was right, the quicker they took their turns the quicker they could all get out of here.

Isaac took the die into his hand and rolled it. He then moved the orange pawn he had chosen forward two squares, the space being blank. He drew the top card off the deck and without even realizing it began to read it aloud, “Versatile Lover: What does it matter if you’re a top or bottom, both positions are great with another dude. Points: 15.”

A shiver ran down Isaac’s spine as he took the information in. Nobody said anything as he found himself looking over at Derek, watching the rough hand stroke the sizable cock which he suddenly found quite alluring. He didn’t like the direction his thoughts were suddenly going. He was wondering what it might be like to suck on that dick, or to have his former alpha ride his own dick. 

Isaac shook the thoughts out of his head as his cock began to rise in his shorts. He handed the die to Liam who was sitting at the end of the coffee table.

********************************

Liam took a deep breath as he took the die from Isaac. He so did not want to roll that stupid thing, he didn't want to play this game at all, and yet he knew he had to. He couldn't get up and leave, he had already tried that. If he never rolled the die and then the game couldn't do anything to him. Yet he knew he needed to roll the die; it was like a compulsion he couldn't control.

The die rolled across the table and landed with the three side up. It was too bad Mason wasn't here, his best friend would probably be loving all the homo-acts going on so far. Then again, who knows what this game is capable of, so it's probably better that Mason wasn't here. He'd been invited, but instead went on a date Corey.

Liam grabbed his tan-colored pawn and moved it up to three, placing it on the same space as Scott's. He was on the 'Share a Card' space now also, which meant that after he picked up his own card, he had to give a card to Theo who looked like he was about to kill somebody.

Liam brought his card to his face and started reading it aloud, although why he read it to the whole group he wasn't sure, "Lubed Up and Ready to Go: Your ass lubes itself so you're always ready to take it up the ass. Points: 20."

"Sounds like Liam's going to be taking someone’s cock up the ass tonight," Jackson cooed.

"I'll do it," Isaac said almost instantly, raising his hand as if he were in class. He then seemed to realize what he had said and lowered his hand.

"Nobody’s touching my ass," Liam said when he actually felt it happen. He had never really paid attention to any internal feels down there, but he suddenly became completely aware of his anal walls, could feel them becoming wet, flooding his hole with some kind of liquid which started to drip out into his boxers and caused him to feel even more uncomfortable.

"What's your card Theo," Stiles asked thankfully drawing the attention away from Liam.

"Cat Cock: Your cock has prickly barbs just like a cat. Points: 10."

"So, your cock has barbs on it now?" Aiden asked.

Theo shrugged.

"Well, show us," Stiles said.

"I'm not going all nude and faggy like you Stilinski."

"Suit yourself, being in the nude is so much better than you could ever imagine."

Liam placed the die in front of Theo glad his turn was over. He now had an ass that was basically made to accommodate foreign objects but that didn't mean he was going to let any foreign objects go up his rear. That was fine for other guys to do but not him.

********************************

Theo grabbed the die and tossed it on the board, pissed he was even there plaything this dumb game. He sent a look of disgust at Derek and Stiles, more so to Stiles. There’s always been something about Stilinski that he couldn’t stand and seeing him in the nude didn't help either. 

The die came down on a one. Wanting to get this done as quickly as possible, he grabbed his pawn and moved it accordingly. He then took his required card, finding himself reading it aloud without even realizing it. “Filthy Tattoos: You now have tats to show off your dirty kinks. Points: 10." 

Theo’s face scrunched up in confusion. What exactly did that mean? He didn’t have any real kinks that he knew of yet. There was a tickling sensation that began to spread down his left arm. He looked down and saw a black swirl dancing across the skin of his forearm, drawing the image of a large, thick, barbed cock, no doubt to resemble the cock Theo now had thanks to Liam. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Theo snarled. 

"Nice ink Theo!" Stiles said laughing along with the others. Theo shot everyone a glare but said nothing, he was busy trying to cover up the tattoo as best he could.  
Jackson took the die from where it laid on the board and threw it hard against the table. He was sitting on the couch, although honestly if he had his way, he would have left the moment he had realized just what this fucking game was. Leave it to fucking Stilinski to screw up majorly.

********************************

The die showed a six and Jackson went to move his pawn but changed his mind and instead folded his arms. Why should he move it? If he didn't move his pawn, then this stupid game couldn't do anything faggy to him. He found out that was a mistake though as his body was overcome by intense pain. A foreign voice appeared in his head and told him that he better take his turn or he would spend the rest of his life as a slug, which was motivation enough.

Jackson moved his pawn forward six onto a blank space and drew the top card off the pile. 

"Versatile Crotch: Lucky you, you get to enjoy the benefits of both sexes. Say the word 'Vagina' while pushing your dick inwards and your cock will transform into a fully functioning pussy. Just say the word 'Penis' and...we'll let you figure out how to revert it back to your cock. Why not give it a try? Points: 30."

Jackson's face turned red as he threw the card onto the coffee table and his hand headed for his crotch on its own. He could feel something shifting in his pants, and he was trying to stop his hand from doing what he feared it was about to do. His hand kept going, it slid under his pants and boxers and grabbed the head of his stupid hardening cock. He found himself saying the word “vagina” as he pushed on his cock and felt it actually push back into his body. He felt his groin changing like magic and his fingers were now up against two, fat, wet lips of a pussy. He could feel it, he could feel the pussy between his legs in place of his cock and it made him want to scream.

"So, does this mean you have a pussy now?" Aiden asked having grabbed the card off the table and read it to the room.

"Just take your turn brother-fucking asshole," Jackson said, but he found his hand pulling itself out of his pants and he grabbed the die again rolling it once more.

"What's going on here?" 

"The rules say that if you roll a six you get an extra turn," Derek holding the manual in one hand as he continued to jack himself off with the other.

Even angrier, Jackson grabbed his pawn and went forward another two spaces as the die said. He might as well just get this over with. 

He grabbed his card and without even thinking just read it aloud. "Piss Triggers: You will instantly piss yourself the second these words are spoken within your radius. Go around the table and each player says the first word to come to their mind to be a trigger. Points: 12."

"Fuck," Aiden said. Hearing the word Jackson found his new hole squirt out a short stream of urine that created a small wet spot in the front of his boxers.

"Brother," Ethan said and another short stream was released from Jackson's new pussy.

"Dad," Scott said, eliciting more urine from Jackson's groin.

"Nude," Stiles said.

"Jerk," Derek said.

"Fun," Isaac said.

"Wet," Liam said.

"Cat," Theo said. Jackson's pants and boxers were soaked now in his own urine, as a last, longer stream of urine came rushing out. He imagined the couch cushion was probably soaked by now too.

Jackson threw the die at Aiden and told him to take his turn. Jackson had something more important to do at the moment. He had to get his cock back, the card said he could. So, he stuck his hand back down in his soaked pants and began trying to figure it out.

********************************

Aiden had hidden his smirk as best he could. Seeing what Jackson was going through seemed fitting for the fellow beta that constantly bragged about all the pussy he got.

Like the rest of them, Aiden wasn’t too happy to be playing this game. But he’d seen magic like this before back when he was with the Alpha Pack, so he knew there was no fighting it. So, he picked up the die and rolled it, getting a three, which placed him on the same space as Scott and Liam which caused him to give a card to the player on his left. 

Aiden picked up two cards and gave the bottom one to his twin Ethan. He took a deep breath before looking at his own, hoping he didn’t get something like Jackson. He turned the card over in his hand and began to read it aloud, “Cum Fountain: Your balls now churn constantly giving you a never-ending supply of seed to shoot. With all that cum you can get blue balls if you go a full thirty-minutes without release. Points: 15."

The beta’s initial thought was that it could be worse. But that thought floated away as he felt a wet spot forming at the front of his boxers from precum that was starting to leak out his hardening cock. He could actually feel the cum churning in his sac, he knew he’d need release soon. The impulse to reach down and start masturbating was strong.

Ethan started reading his card, “Kink: Fathers: Sex between consenting fathers and sons is hot. Then again, all fathers are extra-hot, don’t you agree? Points: 12.” 

“That’s disgusting,” Jackson blurted out.

“Look who’s talking,” Stiles pointed out.

********************************

Ethan eagerly took the die from the table. Out of all of them here he was the only one happy about playing this game, but maybe that's because it kept getting gayer by the second. Already being gay seemed to be an advantage here, although this game has changed him. It wasn't just the newfound 'fathers' kink he had, he had noticed a changed when he had first grabbed his yellowish-green pawn from the box to put it on the board. There had been some kind of jolt that had gone through him. It had somehow made him more accepting, made him hornier, and more willing to express his gayness in a setting like this.

Honestly, Ethan was happy about the card that he had gotten because of his brother. He didn’t have to worry about being attracted to his own father (who was dead but was actually hot now that he thinks about it). And honestly, finding older guys attractive opened up his hook-up pool. Danny had a daddy kink too and he was a lot kinkier than most would ever assume.

Ethan rolled the die and watched as it came down on a five. He began moving his pawn and smiled when he saw the words on the space he was about to land on. When the others realized where he was landing though, they weren’t so happy, there were unhappy remarks and groans. He didn't mind that he landed on a space that gave every player a card, he was excited to see what they all got, he was even excited to see what he got himself, he was open to pretty much anything, just as long as it didn't involve him getting a pussy like Jackson, that was just gross.

He grabbed his own card and then dealt out one to everyone around the table. He brought his own card up to his face and read it aloud. "Super Sex: Your favorite superhero will come to life and it is your duty to have sex with them until it is your turn again. Points: 12."

Ethan had never really thought about who his favorite superhero was, but he quickly found out as a man materialized into existence beside the couch. It was Wolverine, Hugh Jackman right out of the movies, nude, sweaty and just a little bit bloody. Wolverine turned and bent down some, presenting his perfectly round ass to Ethan and how could Ethan turn down a chance to fuck the Wolverine. He ditched his pants as he got off the couch, applied some spit to his dick, and slid his cock fully into Wolverine’s ass who grunted like a pig.

Without even thinking about it, just doing, Scott picked up his card and read it aloud. "Flexibility: You could now win an award for the most flexible body on earth. Points: 5."

"That's not too bad," Stiles said. Scott had to agree, especially compared to a lot of the cards that had come before.

"Mine is…" Stiles started picking up his own card, "Family Lovin': You can't help but have sex with any male relative that is anywhere near you. Points: 20." Stiles wished he would have gotten Scott’s card instead. He didn't really have any male relatives around, a few cousins, one uncle he never saw, and his father, but just the idea of having sex with his father made his stomach turn.

"Too bad your dad's not here right now so you can give us a demonstration," Theo laughed.

"At least I don't have a cock that belongs on a house cat," Stiles remarked back, "what's yours, Derek?"

Derek brought the card up to his face with the one hand that wasn't sore and began to read. "Name Change: Who wants a regular name when you can have an erotic name. Go with one of our two generics; Cock-Boy or Assaholic, or let your friends choose for you. Points: 8."

"So, which one are you going to take?" Liam asked.

"Jack-Off," Stiles answered before Derek could, "it's perfect considering he's been jacking off pretty much the whole game."

Derek didn't really say anything, instead just looked at the card as the words vanished off it and were replaced by new ones. "Congratulations, your new name is 'Jack-Off Hale'," the card read. Of course, that was his name, his name had always been Jack-Off hadn’t it?

"I got, Press My Button," Isaac began, "there is now a mechanical button where your belly button used to be. When pressed you will instantly shoot your load, the only downside is that your incapable of pressing it yourself. Points: 15."

Liam shifted in his seat on the floor, his boxers soaked with the lube his ass had been manufacturing. He took his card and continued the chain by reading his and instantly regretted it. "Simon Says: Your love of this childish game knows no bounds. Whenever you hear the words 'Simon Says' you are incapable of doing anything other than following the command that follows, no matter what that is. Points: 18."

"So, If I say...Simon Says pat your head, you have to do it?" Stiles asked as Liam's arm moved on its own and began patting his own head. 

"Cool, let me try," Isaac said, "Simon Says suck my dick."

Fear flooded Liam as he found himself moving towards Isaac who somewhere along the line had ditched his pants and boxers. Liam's mouth neared the pole of flesh sticking up from Isaac's lap and he couldn't stop his body. His mouth opened wide and he took his first cock into mouth. He began going up and down on it like he had seen chicks do in pornos.

"Isaac!" Scott said in a disapproving tone. Jack-Off reached over and pushed his finger into the strange button that was now on Isaac's chest, sending Isaac into an immediate orgasm. Cum shot out of his dick and into Liam's mouth who found himself back in control of his body and removed himself as quickly as possible, two more strands of cum shooting out and landing on Liam's face. Liam knew he so did not want to do anything like that again.

"I got Big Balls: Your Balls are now twice as big. Points: 5," Theo said as he felt his ball sacs double in size in his pants.

Jackson picked up his card next, happy at the moment to have his cock back. He'd managed to revert his pussy back into his cock somehow, but what it was that did it he still wasn't sure. "Ass...Its What’s for Dinner: Eat out a fellow player’s ass until it is your turn again. Points: 14," He read aloud.

Jackson's short happiness was gone as he found himself turning to Theo. Suddenly the only thing Jackson could think about at all was Theo's ass. He pushed Theo over the side of the couch, pulled down Theo's pants, and shoved his face between Theo's rear cheeks. He took in the strong odor as he darted out his tongue and began licking at Theo's hole. He hated himself for doing such a disgusting thing, and yet he couldn't help but love every second.

"I guess I'm last," Aiden said, "I got; Shit-tastic: Any edible solid that enters your mouth magically transforms into shit. Points: 25." Aiden was disgusted at the thought of what that meant while his cock was about to burst with the need to cum, he wandered if Ethan would mind sharing Wolverine. He wasn’t really into dudes but using Wolverine’s mouth could be kind of cool. Wait, what was he thinking? Man, this game was doing a number on him.


	2. Round 2

Scott took the die and rolled it. It came down on a three, so he moved forward another three spaces as instructed. The space was blank which meant he needed to draw another card from the deck. He took a moment to look around his group of friends. He sighed, feeling responsible for this whole mess. His mind then conjured up images of his dad, and himself sucking on his dad’s cock while his dad told him he was a good boy. Scott hated that kink card he got.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Scott picked up his card and began to read it. "Baby Talk: Hope you know sign language cause the only words coming out of your mouth now is baby gibberish. Points:13." 

Scott opened his mouth to speak but found that what came out was a mashed-up slew of words that made no sense. He waited a few seconds before trying again, but the same gibberish came from his mouth. He grew more frustrated and his voice grew louder in response.

"Whoa there Scotty, don't have a temper tantrum, or else you’ll have a time out," Stiles said. Scott shot him a nasty look which brought an apology from his best friend.

"Dada," Scott’s lips let slip out; of course, that would be the word he did manage to say that everyone understood. 

********************************

Stiles grabbed the die and rolled it across the table. It stopped with the four face up, so he moved his pawn, accordingly, landing on the same blank space as Jackson. He was thankful he hadn't gotten a five instead which would have landed him on a space that would have sent him back to that horrid space Ethan was on that made everyone draw a card.

Stiles took his card and read it aloud. "Slave: The player to your right is now your master! You're Welcome. Points: 20." Stiles looked to his right at his best friend Scott who was apparently now his master. Theo was rolling with laughter while Jackson was laughing too, although his laughs were muffled with his face still in Theo's ass.

This game just kept getting worse and worse. Now Master Scott was supposed to be his master. There was no way he was going to be Master Scott's slave. Wait a second, Master Scott, Master Scott, Master Scott, oh great, he literally could no longer think of Master Scott's name without adding a Master in front of it. 

Master Scott said something, but it came out all in gibberish, although knowing Master Scott he was probably trying to say something to comfort Stiles, the Master Alpha was known for being quite a softy. And it could be worse, he could have gotten Jackson or Theo as his master. And then the fact that no one could understand what Master Scott said now, well that could work out in Stiles’ favor here.

Stiles was about to give the die over to Jackoff when he heard the front door open and he was seized with terror as his father stepped in followed by Deputy Parrish.

"Stiles what's the deal with…" The sheriff’s words came to a stop as he took in the crazy scene before him. His son was nude, Jack Off was jacking off, Jackson had his face in Theo's ass, Ethan was fucking some guy that looked like Hugh Jackman and the room smelled of urine. 

"Hey Dad, aren't you supposed to be in the station?" Stiles said standing up, not even thinking about covering himself. 

"I was until me and Parrish got this picture of a dick on our phone and...well…" Noah stopped talking again as his cock went from soft to hard in a flash and a sudden urge he had never known before came over him, an urge to have his dick up his son's ass.

Stiles looked at his father’s boned-up crotch and found himself drawn to it. He wanted it in his mouth, or deep in his ass. Or maybe he wanted his own cock up his dad’s ass…wait! No, having sex with his own Dad was the last thing he wanted. Right?

Stiles found himself stepping closer and closer, his father's face flushed, his eyes glazed over with lust. Stiles felt his heart beat faster as his father let his pants fall to the floor and Stiles eyes became glued on the monster of a dick that had given the seed that gave him life. How he loved his father and his father's dick.

Noah slid down the wall and reached for his cock, but Stiles swatted it out of the way as he fell down on his knees and bent over taking his very first cock in his mouth, his father's cock. He nearly choked on it, but he didn't care for he loved this cock with every inch of his heart.

Parrish was rather freaked out by what was going on. When he and the sheriff had gotten that pic on their phones they had thought Stiles might be up to some mischief (Stiles seemed to be a magnet for anything that would cause his dad to worry) but never had Parrish expected to find whatever it was he was looking at.

"Parrish," Jack Off said, and Parrish looked at him, "I need you to go get my Uncle Peter. Tell him the 'Guy Fun' board game is active. He'll know what it means." Parrish looked at the sheriff who was being sucked off by his own son and he knew he had to get out of here, if he went and got Peter maybe it could fix all this craziness.

Stiles brought his head up from his father's cock which was now well lubed with his own saliva. His cock was aching hard as he turned around and positioned himself, so his ass was hovering above his Dad's cock. He counted down to three and then pushed himself down on his dad's fuck pole, letting it stretch his insides. It hurt like hell, but he didn't care, he loved his father and he needed to show his father just how much he loved him. He needed his dad's cock in him, it wasn't a want, it was a need. 

He moaned half from pain, half from the sensation in his rear as he began slowing thursting himself up and down on his dad's lap. He could see Master Scott watching them, his cock hard in his pants, his hand rubbing it through the fabric. Master Scott seemed to be pleased with Stiles’ actions and that just made Stiles feel that much better.

********************************

Jack-Off took the die and rolled it getting a two. He quickly moved his pawn forward to the spot Scott was on. His other hand instantly freed itself from his hard shaft. It was too late though, his cock twitched, and his built-up load was blasted upward onto his shirt. There wasn’t much he could do about that at the second though. He just hoped that Parrish got to his uncle before this game got too much farther out of hand.

He grabbed his card from the deck. It was a duplicate of the one that Stiles got earlier, Family Lovin’, the card that was currently causing Stiles to go at it hot and heavy with his own father. 

"Tough luck there Hale, if only you didn't send the hound to fetch your uncle, you'd gotten a free turn," Theo said.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about Jackson having his tongue so far up your ass?" Jack-Off said, gaining a glare from Theo. But Theo was right, if his uncle stepped in here then he could get stuck worshiping his dick like Stiles was his father’s. 

Jack-Off handed the die to Isaac, whose eyes were trained on Jack-Off’s still exposed cock. 

********************************

Isaac rolled the die anxiously. He was horny, beyond horny, and he just wanted someone to have sex with. Being a teenage boy he had known what it was like to have sex on the mind all the time, but this, ever since he had got that Versatile Lover card, it was like he had been spiked with constant lust.

The die landed on a six, which meant, like Jackson, he was going to get another turn. But unlike the rest of them, except maybe Ethan, Isaac didn't mind the possibility of getting more cards, he was actually having fun and was excited to have more changes, which he knew was weird. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking that way, but he was.

He moved his pawn forward six spaces and landed on a spot no one had came upon yet, a chance spot, which according to Jack-Off who was the only one who had read the instructions all the way through, that meant he had to take a card from the Chance Deck, which appeared to be a third of the size as the main one they had been drawing from. There were still three other piles they hadn't used yet, one had Danger written on the back of the cards, one had Event written on them and the other deck had Life written in cursive.

"Addition: Draw an additional card on every turn," the card read, which meant he got to draw basically two cards now a turn instead of one, cool. He rolled the die again and got a five. He moved his pawn forward to a blank space, now much farther ahead than the others, which was good because he felt a competitive urge to win this game. None of them had noticed though the '+1' that had engraved itself magically into his pawn.

Isaac drew his two cards and read them aloud. "Kink: Feet: There's so many feet out there to worship. Points: 12. Then, Helping Hands: Grab the cocks of the players on your right and left and jack them til each player has cum. Points: 12." 

Isaac dropped the cards as his hands immediately zeroed in on their targets. His right hand immediately went to grab Liam's dick which went from soft to hard in an instant due to the card. Isaac’s hand pushed its way into Liam's sweatpants and grabbed the skinny penis while his left hand grabbed Jack-Off's much thicker cock. Jack-Off groaned, muttering something about just having finished masturbating, but Isaac didn't care, he was thrilled to have his hands wrapped around two wonderful cocks. His eyes were also now focused on Jack-Off's bare feet. He wondered if Jack-Off would allow him to worship them after he finished jacking these two hunks off.

********************************

Liam didn't know what to think as Isaac wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking the younger beta off. On one hand, it kind of felt nice to have someone stroking his cock, but on the other hand he was still freaking out about just what this game was doing to them all. 

Taking the die into his hand, Liam tossed it onto the board, getting a two, which placed him one the same space as Ethan, meaning that they all were going to be drawing cards. He groaned as he dealt out cards to everyone and then read his own aloud. "Cum-tastic: Any liquid that enters your mouth magically transforms into semen. Points: 15." 

Liam’s face paled. He looked at his bottle of soda. So apparently if he tried to drink that now he would end up drinking semen. He placed the cap back on it, thinking it might be best to avoid drinking anything for a while, he didn’t want a chance to prove this new card right. 

"Unidick: You're like a unicorn, only you have an erect dick on your forehead instead of a horn. Points: 15," read Theo’s card. He instantly wanted to rip it to shreds but found that it wouldn’t rip at all. He became distracted from that task when he felt the uncut dick beginning to grow out of his forehead. 

Aiden picked Jackson’s card up and read it aloud to everyone, “Kink: Leather: There’s just something about animal hide that turns you on. Points: 12.” Aiden then switched to his own card. "Bound in Public: Every third weekend you now spend in a stockade naked in the middle of town, your body available to any man to use and torture. Points: 8." 

Suddenly the image of himself locked in a stockade in the center of downtown Beacon Hills flashed into his mind. He was naked and there were men of all shapes and sizes poking him, torturing him, laughing at him, and using him in sexual ways. A chill went down his spine as he realized that this was a vision of his new future.

Ethan read his card next as he continued to pound his cock away in Wolverine’s asshole, "Bullheaded: Be like a Minitour. Points: 13." He instantly felt his head start to swell and transform. He couldn’t see himself, but if he could, he would now see that he had the head of a brown bull, complete with horns and a wet snout. 

"How am I supposed to go out in public like this?!" He cried.

"Kink: Foul Odor: Men smell awesome, but dirty men smell even better. Points: 12," read Scott’s card, not that he could actually read it aloud though.

Stiles found the will to take a break from his father’s cock to come over and look at the card he had gotten. “Press My Button: Anal Lube Edition: there is now a mechanical button where your belly button used to be. When pressed it causes your anal walls to lubricate themselves. Points: 16.”

Stiles started back over to his father as the button appeared on his stomach. He quickly pressed it and felt his walls lubing themselves, which would make riding his father’s amazing cock even easier.

"Smallest Dick in the Room: Your dick now shrinks to always be the smallest one in any area you may be. Points: 20,” read Jack-Off’s card. He sighed as he felt his seven-and-a-half-inch cock begin to shrink in Isaac’s hand, stopping at nearly four inches. 

Isaac let go of Jack-Off’s smaller cock long enough to grab his card and read it. “Kink: Seeded Asses: What is it about asses that already have a load or two in them that makes you extra horny? Points: 12.”

********************************

Theo couldn't really grab the fucking-stupid die with the way he was positioned on the couch, and yet it still somehow managed to appear in his hand. He hated this fucking game so much, he hated Stiles for sure and really everybody else here too at the moment. He threw the die at the floor and it landed three side up. Without even asking him too, Scott took Theo's pawn and moved it up three spaces and then handed Theo a card from the top of the deck. 

Theo took the card and began to read. "Udder Ridiculousness: It may seem ridiculous, but you are now the proud owner of a full-fledged cow's udder. At least you won’t need to go to the store to buy milk anymore. Points: 20."

Theo threw the card down on the floor with the jumbled pile of other cards he still had. He felt his gut become bloated instantly. There felt like there was a large balloon blowing up inside his lower abdomen. He could feel his skin stretching, extending, and it was actually quite painful. He found himself jumping to his feet in front of the couch (Jackson's face still implanted in his ass) and doubling over as his skin-tight shirt ripped in half. He grabbed his gut which was beginning to distort. The skin there no longer felt like his skin, it now felt more like leather. It continued to grow out, now hanging down like a beer gut, the four nipples protruding out.

He let go as he felt the transformation come to an end and looked down at himself, at the literal udder that now protruded from his stomach and draped over his groin. He could feel that it was filling with some kind of liquid and knowing this retarded game he was going to have to milk himself at some point. 

The die reappeared in his hand and he threw it behind him at Jackson ready for his own turn to be over. He was beyond a freak now. He had balls that were so big they seemed more like they belonged on a horse, he had a barbed cock that belonged on a cat, he had a fully-functioning cow's udder, and then there was a second eternally-erect dick protruding from his forehead like he was some fag-human-unicorn combo. Then to top it all off, he had a new tattoo on his right arm that said in a girly pink lettering 'milk me'. Things didn't seem like they could get any worse, although with this game he knew they were bound too. This was only the second turn, by the end he was going to be beyond recognizable.

With the die in his hand, Jackson found himself capable of removing his face from Theo’s ass. He wanted to run to the kitchen and grab bleach to disinfect his mouth, but instead, he found himself sitting back down on the urine-soaked section of the couch. He had a feeling he was never going to get the taste of Theo’s rancid ass out of his mouth. 

Jackson threw the die at the table in frustration, and it came down showing a five. That was better than a six. When he saw though that that put him on a space that made him draw two fun-cards he shouted “Fuck” which in turn caused him to leak a little bit more urine out of his cock. It was like he had a never-ending supply of pee now.

Jackson moved his pawn and then picked up his first card. “Ballless: Guess you're not man enough to have them. Points: 8." 

He looked down at his exposed groin and watched as his testicles began to shrink and retreat back into his body, leaving behind solely his flaccid cock. 

"Stilinski I'm going to kill you when this is over!" He shouted, eyes glowing blue. The game was keeping him from shifting, and also keeping him from lunging at the brat over with his father. 

Jackson grabbed the next card, hoping it might be better. "Nude vision: Like night vision but you see what a man's packing underneath all those pesky clothes. Points: 10." Jackson wanted to scream, he could already feel his eyes tingling. He blinked and suddenly could see Scott sans clothing, not something he wanted to see from his alpha. He couldn’t help but think that it could be a useful gift if chicks were around.

******************************** 

Aiden took the die from the table with the hand covered in his own sexual ejaculation. He had just relieved his blue balls himself and he could feel his balls already replenishing their stock. 

He rolled the die across the table and saw it land on a four, which took him to a blank space thankfully. He wanted as few cards as possible, although he knew he didn't have it necessarily as bad as some of the others. The whole Cum-Fountain thing was rather annoying, but not the worst thing in the world. Then there was this whole Bound in Public thing. What really concerned him was the possibility that these changes could be permanent, and he might have to experience that future he envisioned for real in the coming month. Then there was the worst card of the bunch...Shit-tastic. There was a bag of open Lay's barbeque chips on the table and a bowl of popcorn, and he was pretty hungry. He had been tempted a few times to grab a snack, but he feared that card. He knew whatever he put in his mouth was supposed to turn into shit, and he was going to avoid having to taste shit if he had any say in the matter.

Aiden placed his pawn on the same space as Jack-Off and grabbed a card from the top of the deck.

"Golden Showers," he read aloud. That could actually be pretty cool, showering in liquid gold. But then he continued to read and discovered he had thought wrong, "Showers are useless unless it's piss raining down on you. Any showerhead you use will spray urine now instead of water. Points: 10."

So much for the hope of getting a decent card like 'Big Balls' or something like that. This game just had to keep getting more and more bizarre.

Aiden placed the card with his other three in front of him on the table and placed the die in front of where Ethan had been sitting. The grunting Wolverine vanished into thin air and Ethan sprayed his seed across the room, a dab of it landing on the arm of the couch.

********************************

Ethan flopped down on the ground, a smile on his bull-face. He couldn't believe he got the chance to fuck Wolverine, the Hugh Jackman Wolverine to top it off. Ethan didn't want to admit it aloud to the others, but he was really loving this game. Sure, it had its side effects, especially with the bull head he now had, but other than that it was great seeing everything unfold the way it did. 

Ethan picked the die up and rolled it, getting a two, which placed him on a blank space. He moved his pawn and then drew his card. “Horny Pink: Whenever you get horny, your skin turns pink. Points: 5.”

Looking down at himself, he noticed that his skin was still its paleish hue, but he had just orgasmed. And with this game he was bound to end up horny again in no time.


	3. Round 3

Scott rolled the die and got a one. He tried not to show his frustration as he moved his purple pawn forward the measly number to a blank space. With the way he and most of them were rolling, it was going to take forever to get to the last space.

He grabbed his card from the top of the deck and began reading it automatically. "Goo, goo, gaa..." He stopped as soon as he recalled he was incapable of articulating actual words and not baby gibberish along with the occasional 'dadda' or 'pee pee'. He continued reading the card solely to himself in his head. 'Urine Rash: You now have a rare skin condition called: Urine-Rash. Rashes randomly show up across your body and the only way to soothe and heal these painful, itchy, pink spots is to rub another male's urine into them. Points: 22." 

Scott dropped the card onto of his pile of cards and felt as one of those rashes materialized on his upper left leg. It itched in discomfort immediately and he reached down his pants leg to rub it, which turned out to be a mistake and only caused the larger section of skin to burn with intense heated pain. 

He felt rather torn. The rash on his leg was already making him miserable and he just wanted it gone, but that meant he would have to take another male's urine and rub it into his skin, and the ideal of that made him a little nauseous. There was no doubt his mind had changed since they had begun this game. Besides the whole being unable to talk right and the amazing flexibility he now had, (he was so flexible now that he had a feeling he could suck his own dick if he wanted to) he now got turned on by foul odors and found incest between two males to be the hottest thing (he was in heaven watching Stiles and his dad do it). And god-help-him, he actually wished his own dad was here, he’d quit help but want to fuck his old man’s ass silly. 

Scott gave in and started stripping himself of his pants, thinking about how it didn't even matter now seeing as how the rest of his pack were in various stages of undress. He didn't seem to mind seeing them in such a way either, this game was really having an effect on him. 

With his pants off, he grabbed the pen and pad of paper he had retrieved from the cubby-hole in the bottom of the coffee table. He thought about just getting the urine he needed from Jackson since the guy kept pissing himself, however a small part of Scott wanted, no needed, to exert his dominance over his newish slave. So he wrote down instructions and handed it to Stiles who had just returned to his spot beside Scott. Mr. Stilinski had already shot his seeded and was retired to the kitchen for some rest and fluids after those intense acts of sex. 

He handed the paper to Stiles which simply said, "Piss on my left leg". Stiles didn't seem to hesitate at all as he stood up and turned to Scott. Stiles was already deep into the filthy mindset that this game seemed to be slowing exerting over all of them. Out of all of them, Isaac seemed to be the one farthest gone though, that first card he had got seemed to screw his mind up from the get-go.

Stiles let loose and a strong stream of yellow urine which arched from his cock and made a landing right on top of the puffy rash. The warm liquid ran over the reddish skin, and it felt wonderful, it sort of reminded him of the feeling of putting cold Aloe on a bad sunburn, even though this was nothing like that.

The stream of his best buddy/slave’s urine lasted for a very short time, but it was just enough. He reached down and rubbed the moistness into his rash and realized he could no longer feel its presence. He had a feeling that it wouldn't last though, something told him that he would need fresh piss rubbed into it again soon. He also had a feeling that even when this rash fully went away it would just be replaced by another rash somewhere else.

Feeling much better he handed the die to his slave.

********************************

Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he took the die from his loving master. He was filled with satisfaction, fulfilling his master’s orders just made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He knew he shouldn’t feel so good about such a thing, but he couldn’t help it, this game was making start to think like a slave. They needed to get this thing over with before he was too far gone. It might be too late for that though, he’d just been bred deep up the ass by his father. Now that he was in a different room, Stiles felt ill about doing it, but not as ill as he should, there was a part of him that wanted his father to come back in here so he could have another ride. How messed up was that?

He pushed everything out of his mind and rolled the die. It came down on a four, which wasn’t that bad of a number, or at least it wouldn’t have been if it wasn’t for the fact that it placed him the space ahead of Jackson, a space that made him have to draw four fun cards. Each one of those cards so far had lead him further and further down this depraved path he seemed to be on, and he dreaded to know what four more of them was going to do to him. By the time this turn was over he probably wouldn’t be able to recognize himself anymore.

Stiles grabbed the top four cards and began reading the first one. “Pink is the New Fad: Any clothing you wear automatically turns pink. To top it off you also have pink hair on your head and crotch. Points: 10." He couldn’t help but feel relieved by this card, it seriously wasn’t that bad. He didn’t mind the color pink, and it wasn’t like he was ever going to be wearing clothes again. And looking down at the trimmed bush above his penis, he couldn’t help but giggle at how silly it looked, and it also looked kind of hot.

"Anal Paralyzation: Unfortunately, your legs are paralyzed unless you have something up your bum. Points: 30," read Stiles's second card. He sighed as he felt his legs go instantly numb. He can’t move them whatsoever. It looked like he was going to have to be keeping plugs or something up his ass at all times now if he didn’t want to stay this way.

Jackson was laughing his head off at this. "Sucks to be you Stilinski," he taunted. 

“Fuck Off” Stiles snapped back. He watched with a smile as Jackson wetted himself and the couch again. His dad was going to need to burn that couch and buy and new one when this was all over, but it would be worth it.

“Phantom Touch: Randomly feel a ghostly hand or something else touch your body or even fuck you. Points: 15.” Stiles waited a few seconds for something to happen, but nothing did. He guessed it really was a random thing.

"Dildo Collection: You are now the proud owner of a collection of 15 various dildos. We’re sure you’ll want to add on to it though. Points: 15 (plus an additional point for any more dildos you manage to collect before the games end)," read Stiles’s fourth card. Knowledge instantly entered his brain, he knew that in his closet, kept in a cardboard box was his private collection of dildos, each one different from the other, varying in sizes, colors and shapes. It was a shame they were in his room and not out here, if he had one of them right now he could shove it up his ass and have feeling in his legs again.

********************************

Jack-Off took the die and rolled. He moved his pawn forward five and landed on the same space as Jackson, which meant he was going to be drawing two cards this time. He sighed, reaching forward and grabbing the two cards from the top of the deck. He tried to ignore Isaac’s hand around his sore cock as he read the first card. “Kink: Spanking: Bad Boy's get their asses spanked. Points: 12." 

After reading his card he looked over at the area where Stile's dad's clothes were still piled and saw the belt still looped into the pants. It would be so great to have someone here bring that down on his ass, or even just spank his bare bottom with their hands, he may not be a bad boy but he knew he deserved to be spanked.

“Superman’s Cape: Accessory: With this nifty cape you can fly through the skies just like Superman. Points: 8.” The cape appeared draped around his shoulders, but honestly, Jack-Off found this card rather useless, he had no desire to fly.

He handed the die to Isaac ready for his cock to stop being jerked and for Parrish to return with his uncle.

********************************

Isaac couldn’t take the die from Jack-Off, it was impossible for him to roll it with his hands currently wrapped around two cocks. His wrists were starting to get a tad bit tired, but he didn’t mind, holding plump cocks was pretty amazing. 

Suddenly, at the same time, both cocks tensed and started shooting their loads. Liam’s orgasm was more powerful, shooting out far more spunk, a few drops of it managed to land upon his chin, while most of it landed on his t-shirt, and the rest of it on Isaac’s hand. Jack-Off’s orgasm was over pretty quickly, the cum managed to hit a few dry spots on Jack-Off’s already soiled shirt, before spitting out the remnants into Isaac’s hand.

Isaac’s first action now that he had his hands free was to bring them to his mouth and lick the cum off of them. The cum didn’t taste as good as he thought it would, but it still made his cock twitch with need. He kept eye contact with Jackson, daring the bully to say something, but Jackson kept his mouth shut for once.

With licked clean hands, Isaac picked up the die and rolled it, getting a one which put him on another blank space. Thanks to his addition chance card he at least got to draw two fun cards.

“Living in Garbage: You now and always will call a garbage dump your home. Points: 10,” Read the first card. Isaac knew he had been living with Scott, using the spare bedroom, but also knew this card was right, it made no sense for him to continue to live there when he could live in a garbage dump. That seemed like a much better place to live, why he wasn’t sure, but he knew the card was right, he’d move his stuff to the landfill as soon as this game was over.

“Painless Bottoming: No need to worry about the size of something, or even about prepping your hole, because you will never feel pain when you take something up the ass from now on. Points: 22,” read the second card. Isaac was even more thrilled with this card. Bottoming, topping, he didn’t care as long as he was having sex, and this card would make that so much easier.

Isaac threw the die to Liam as he started to imagine where he was going to place his things in the city dump.

********************************

Pulling up to the Stilinski house, Peter turned the engine off and dashed out of the car as quickly as possible. He couldn’t believe Derek had been stupid enough to let that game out of the vault and to get activated. He personally knew the horrors that game could bring, him and a group of his friends stumbled across it when he was a teen. Most of the memories from that night are locked away, but they occasionally creep out to haunt him. If it wasn’t for the pack emissary having caught them and then performing an insanely-strong spell to deactivate it, then Peter would right now be a shit-eating, piss-guzzling, anal obsessed, cockless vampire slave. There was a good reason why that game was hidden away in the vault.

The scent of cum, and urine and other strange scents stopped Peter in his tracks, hitting him like an anvil. The memories of his time with the game were beginning to get stronger, he could remember how his best-bud-turned-master had spanked his bare ass red while he suckled on another friend’s cock. He should turn away and run, he was no hero, he had already sent the alarm to Deacon, he should just let the emissary take care of it. 

“Come in and play old pal,” whispered a voice on the air. It was the game, he knew it was, he’d escaped its clutches without finishing the game and now it wanted him back. But he didn’t want to play again.

“Remember how much fun you had last time?” The voice asked. It had been a nightmare playing that game. Or had it? Maybe he did have fun. Sucking all the urine out of Vincent’s cock with his elongated fangs had been fun, hadn’t it? 

He couldn’t have stopped himself, even if he wanted to. He walked forward to the front door, mind reliving the mayhem of his first time with this game. He didn’t knock, he just opened the door and entered, his eyes instantly zeroing in on his nephew sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. Damn, Jack-Off was hot. And so fuckable. How had he never noticed how fuckable he was? 

********************************

Jack-Off couldn’t stop himself as he stood up and started towards his uncle. He kicked off his pants and boxers and let his rehardening cock bob free. His uncle smelled so good. He was the only blood relative Jack-Off had left living. He needed his seed within him. 

Reaching his uncle, Jack-Off started undoing his uncle’s pants as he locked lips with the stud. He could smell Peter’s own arousal and knew his cock would be up Jack-Off’s ass in no time.

********************************

Liam couldn't help but feel nervous as he took the die and rolled it, how could he not with everything that had happened so far. The die showed three black dots, so he moved his pawn forward three and took his card, taking a deep breath as he feared just what it was he was going to end up getting. 

"Stripping Fun," he began to read aloud, "practice your new-found dancing skills on your fellow players until it is your turn again. Points: 15." Liam found himself upon his feet before he even stopped reading. He felt his body beginning to move and he couldn't control it. There was a sudden beat of music in the distance that sounded like Montley Crues’ 'Girls, Girls, Girls' and his body began to move in beat to it.

He felt his hips thrust his rear into Theo's face who pushed him away. Liam's hands then went and grabbed his soiled shirt and he began to slowly, tantalizingly remove it. It was humiliating, but he couldn't control it as his body kept moving towards Stiles while still dancing, jutting his stuff, his shirt going flying who knew where.

Luckily, Theo took the die because the sooner it was Liam’s turn again and he could stop, the better.

********************************

Theo rolled the die, scowling down at the game board as he moved his pawn six to the chance spot Isaac had been on last round. He grumbled as he picked up the top card, which read, “Plus One, Minus One: Add one to the number of cards you draw each turn in exchange for removing one from all future rolls.” Fuck his luck, now he had to draw additional cards and move slower each turn. And to top it off he’d rolled a six to land there, so he had to roll again. 

He rolled the fucking die again, and got a four this time, which would take him to a space that said to go back four spaces. Then he remembered the chance card and realized he was supposed to minus one from his roll, so he actually landed on a blank space. He guessed. It must be right, because the game hadn’t been letting any of them cheat so far, he’d already tried.

Since he was on a blank space, he was going to have to draw two cards. He really didn’t want to, he was already enough of a fucking freak, especially with the udder he had, which was near full. He knew he was going to have to milk himself soon, but he was trying to avoid that as long as possible.

“Always a Virgin: You never need to worry about a loose asshole again for your rear hole will always return to its virgin tightness after each and every use. Points: 18," read the first card. He felt his asshole starting to tighten a little, even though he was still a virgin, well that was if you didn’t count Jackson’s tongue which he was trying not to.

"Kink: Jockstraps: The dirtier the better. Points: 12," read the second card. His mind instantly conjured up images of dirty jockstraps from guys' locker room at school. Then it shows him himself sucking on the dirtiest ones while rubbing others all over his face. 

Theo shook his head, trying to get the dirty, disgusting, puke-invoking thoughts out of his head. His hard cock started hardening in his pants and a new tattoo drew itself onto his arm, a tattoo of a dirty jockstrap, colored in with patches of yellow and brown to show just how dirty it actually is.

********************************

Jackson wasted no time taking the die and rolling, getting a six, which meant he was going to be taking two turns. Luckily the six took him to a blank space, so all he had to do was draw a card.

“Memory: My First Gloryhole: Remember the first time you used a gloryhole? Well, don’t worry if you didn’t, because now you do. Points: 10.” 

Jackson, of course, knew what gloryholes were, but he’d never used one before in his life. He got his rocks off enough without the need of one of those things. But suddenly his mind was clouding over, and he was remembering differently. It was as if it was happening right before his eyes, he was a sixteen-year-old, sitting on the toilet in the men’s room at the seedy gas-station on the edge of town when a hard cock suddenly appeared, pressing through the hole partially hidden by the roll of toilet paper. He removed the roll and looked at the veiny thick cock and his mouth began to water. Getting up off the toilet he fell to his knees and did what came naturally to him at the moment. He sucked and licked and jacked and was eventually awarded with a mouth/face full of the stranger’s cum.

As Jackson came back to the present, he knew that that had never happened, but it was so real. Actually, it was real, at least real now. The game had rewritten history, weaved this memory into reality.

Jackson tried not to think about the oral sex that did/did not happen and turned his focus back to the game. He picked up the die and rolled it again, getting a three this time, which placed him on another one of those chance spaces. He wondered if every card in that separate deck made someone draw additional cards every turn and he was about to find out as he reached for a card.

"Kinky Bastard: All other players give you one of their kink cards. If no other players have kink cards than three kink cards will magically appear before you," Jackson read aloud. This stupid game kept getting worse by the minute.

"I think I'll give you seeded assess,” Isaac said with a smirk.

"How about you don't give me any!" Jackson felt an erotic wave of energy buzz through his body as five cards appeared in front of him, bringing his personal pile up twelve. If the goal was to have the most cards then he was winning. 

He felt the new kinks given to him become active. He suddenly craved to smell foul odors thanks to Scott, and thanks to Theo he wanted to bury his face in the dirtiest jockstraps he could find (though any Jockstrap was hot though). He had a desire to go over to Stiles and suck out any cum left in his ass from his dad’s pounding. And speaking of dad’s, thanks to Ethan he suddenly found father’s very hot, Stile’s father was smoking hot, as was his own adopted one. Actually, he had misremembered that time he had used the gloryhole, he’d nearly forgotten that he had learned afterward that it was his adopted father David on the other side of the stall.

Jackson passed the die to Aiden as he felt his body being consumed by these new desires he didn't want. He was having a hard time remembering that he was heterosexual, but what was really scary was that he was having an even harder time remembering why he wanted to be heterosexual.

********************************

Aiden released ahold of his cock, having reached orgasm once again. This cum-fountain card was getting worse, his groin was smothered by drying cum. He grabbed the die, rolled it and got a four, which placed him on the Jack-Off was currently sitting, meaning he was going to be drawing two cards. It could have been worse, if he had rolled a five he’d be drawing four cards. 

"Snouted: You’ll look so hot with a pig's snout. Points: 6," read the first card. He felt his nose begin to tingle, and then it upturning while grow wider, nostrils enlarging in size. When the transformation was complete, Aiden couldn’t stop himself from letting out a loud snort. 

"You two look like you belong on a freakshow farm!" Jackson taunted. 

"Shut up," the twins said in unison. Aiden hated this; he could smell everything better with this nose. With his werewolf sense of smell it was already foul in here, but now with the bigger pig nose, it seemed to have made his sense of smell even stronger than it was.

"Outhouse Cologne: You now naturally give off the odor of a well-used outhouse. Points: 5," read the second card. Most everyone instantly reacted, gagging, and covering their noses/faces to block out the scent. He could smell it too, his pig nose was amplifying the horrid scent of old piss and shit. He wanted to vomit and nearly did as a tear ran down his face.

Aiden handed the die to his bull-headed brother as he realized Jackson was purposely sniffing up his smell for some reason.

********************************

Ethan rolled a four like his brother. He moved his pawn as he tried to close his bovine nose with his other hand and failed, instead just placing his hand completely over it. He had scooted over as far as the couch would allow him, he knew there was nothing his brother could do about it, but man, did that smell stink. At least Stiles was opening windows, not that that was necessarily going to help any.

Ethan picked up his two cards and read them aloud. 

"A Taste of Ass: Your anal walls now have taste buds. Points: 20,” read the first one.

“Jack’s Ripping Knife: Accessory: As long as you leave this famous knife impaled in your victim’s heart, they will remain paralyzed and you can do whatever you want to their body. You could cut off their penis, just go crazy, because once the knife is removed their body will heal itself back to normal. Points: 14.”

Ethan didn’t like the second card much at all. The knife appeared on the couch next to him, but he couldn’t see himself ever using it.

He passed the die to Scott, dreading the next time he would have to take a shit, because he would surely taste it now.


	4. Round 4

Scott took the die in his hand and rolled it. It came down on a three, which placed him on the chance space. He wasn’t too sure whether that was good or not, but he didn’t really have a choice. He took the top card and read it to himself. 

“Memories to Look Forward Too: Draw a memory card from the Fun Deck. Every proceeding turn you will now draw a memory card from the Fun Deck before you roll the die.”

Scott was a little relieved. At least memories couldn’t hurt him in the same way some of these other cards had. He grabbed the top card off the Fun Deck to find that it was indeed a memory card. It read: “Memory: Gym Shitter: Remember that time when you were the makeshift toilet for your whole gym class? Points: 10.”

Disgust flashed across Scott’s face. That certainly had never happened, nor would he have ever wanted it to. But he was starting to remember it. He didn’t want to remember such a thing, but he couldn’t stop himself. It was like he was reliving this event that technically had never happened.

It was last year, his junior year, and both toilets in the boy’s locker room were broke down. Coach Finstock had had the brilliant ideal that one of the students should act as the toilet for the rest of the day. Scott had raised his hand, why he didn’t know, but it was too late, for Coach picked him.

Scott then found himself having to get on his knees in the corner of the gym. The class was playing basketball that day. Jackson was the first of his classmates to use him. He made Scott lay down and then squatted over him, shitting directly onto Scott’s face. Afterward Scott found himself scooping up any shit that hadn’t entered his mouth and eating it. It made him feel sick to his stomach, and he hated the taste, but for some reason he couldn’t think of himself as anything but a toilet and knew that that was his purpose.

He was forced to remain in that corner for the rest of the school day. Over fifty guys shat into his mouth. Even Coach Finstock unloaded a couple turds into Scott. 

When the final bell of the day rang, Scott’s stomach was bulging from shit. He came back to his senses and ran for the restroom, vomiting back up as much of the shit as he could into the broken toilet. He was mortified with himself.

Scott instantly tried to erase these fake, horrible memories from his head as he came back to the present. But he couldn’t, they lingered in his head, and the taste of shit lingered on his tongue. He looked over to Jackson and somehow knew Jackson could remember this event too. Which meant that this game had made this fake memory a reality.

Scott threw the die to his slave, hating to think what horrid memory this game had planned for him on his next turn.

********************************

Stiles grabbed the die and threw it, rolling a three, which at least wasn't another four. He moved his pawn forward onto a blank space. He looked over to his master, who looked like he was about to throw up. Stiles couldn’t blame his master; he would be sick to his stomach too if he had to remember being a toilet. He couldn’t deny he was kind of curious of what exactly Master Scott remembered though, he’d ask if it wasn’t for the fact that Master Scott was currently unable to actually talk.

“Icy Asshole: Your anal hole is now as cold as ice. Points: 13,” read the Fun card. He realized that his ass did have a cold chill in it, shoving something up there would probably help warm it up. If only he had one of his dildos.

Liam was still dancing, right now he was between Master Scott and Stiles, uncontrollably shaking his ass in Master Scott’s face, his boxers the only clothing left on his body. 

“Hey, Liam, do you think you could dance yourself into my room and grab one of my dildos for me?” Liam gave him a glare that Stiles got quite often, a glare that said, “I would strangle you if I could.”

********************************

Jack-Off’s body was flushed. He was covered in sweat while his throbbing ass was leaking out fresh semen. He took his spot next to Stiles, embarrassed and disgusted with himself for what had just happened. He’d just been fucked up the rear by his own, villainous uncle. He had intimate knowledge of his uncle’s penis, something he never wanted to see or feel or acknowledge again. Thankfully, after breeding his asshole, Peter had left the room, going into the kitchen, which was apparently far enough away to deactivate the Family Lovin card. Hopefully now his uncle could focus enough to get them all out of this.

Jack-Off picked up the die and rolled it. It landed on a four, which placed him on a space that was similar to the one Scott had landed on at the beginning of the game, a space that made the player to his left take a card as well. He picked up his card and read it, “Pantied: We don't care if you want to wear them or not because you’re going to and that's that! Points: 16."

The only clothing that Jack-Off still had left on was his shirt. He’d ended up ditching his pants and boxers during the fuck session with his uncle. But that instantly changed as a pair of lavender-lace, nearly-see-through panties materialized around his groin. They were tight, hugging his balls and small cock against his himself. He was not to happy to be wearing girls undergarments but things could be worse.

Isaac happily drew his card and read it aloud for all to hear, “Humiliate Me: The more humiliated you are, the more turned on you are. Points: 7.” Isaac definitely had no qualms with this card.

********************************

Isaac took the die and rolled it as he looked across the room and wondered why he had been so hesitant about this game at first. This game was the best and it just kept getting better. Just look at Liam he was fully naked now and still dancing around like some professional stripper, currently jutting his stuff in Jackson's face who seemed to be enjoying this game more now that he had all those kinks.

Isaac moved his pawn forward one space and drew his two cards, he was so happy he had gotten that addition chance card. He brought the first card to his face and read it aloud, "Branded: ‘Cause who wouldn't love the image of a dick burned permanently into their skin. Points: 15." Isaac loved the idea of having a pic of a dick permanently on his skin, it was so humiliating. It might be painful though, and he certainly wasn’t into pain. Before he could think any farther about it though he suddenly felt the skin of his right butt-cheek burn.

Isaac dropped the cards and jumped up. The pain of searing flesh was excruciating. He needed water. He ran for the main floor bathroom and turned the faucet of the tub to cold. He felt humiliated that he was branded like cattle now, which turned him on even more than he had been.

He turned his body so he could see his rear in the full-length mirror behind the door while he waited for the tub to fill. It was there, on his right butt cheek, an unmistakable, simple, crude, cartoon dick with two tight balls. He turned back around and placed his rear in filling bathtub and felt instant relief.

Stiles, back in the living room, grabbed Isaac's other card and read it aloud, "Kink: Diaper: Flip a coin. If heads than you have a kink for other guys in diapers. If tails, you have a kink for wearing diapers. Points: 12."

Stiles grabbed Jack-Off’s discarded pants and dug a quarter out of its pocket. "I'll flip it for him since he's not in here," Stiles said. He got tails, "Guess Isaac has a thing for wearing diapers now." He dropped the card which floated itself over to the pile of cards Isaac had. Stiles attention had turned to his naked father who had reentered the room. The lust was back in full swing. 

********************************

Liam flopped down in his seat on the floor, panting and sweating after all the dancing, glad to finally be able to stop now that it was his turn. He rolled the die getting a four. He looked at the board and groaned, realizing that placed him on a space that made him draw four fun cards. Just his fuckin’ luck.

As he drew his four cards, Mr. Stilinski walked over to his son and picked him up from under the arms and proceeded to cradle him as he walked him over to the bay-window seat. In another few seconds, Stiles was balls-deep on his father’s cock, who was complaining about how cold Stiles’s was.

Liam looked at his first card. “Heated Up: Twice a month you now go into intense, uncontrollable doggy heats. Just like a bitch! Points: 24.” 

He took a deep breath as and flipped to the next one. “Toy Belt: Accessory: This handy belt lets you keep your sex-toys with you at all times. Points: 6.” Suddenly a brown, leather belt wrapped itself around his bare torso, right above the hips. It looked like a handyman’s toolbelt, only in place of actual tools, there were instead fleshlights, butt-plugs, dildos, anal beads, bottles of lube and more.

“Memory: Masturbation Lesson’s From Granddad: Remember that time when you were spending the night with your grandfather and he taught you how to masturbate. Well now you do, enjoy. Points: 10.”

The memories began to swarm in Liam’s skull as he relieved the new event as if it was unfolding before his eyes. He was fourteen, and it was just him and his grandfather watching TV on the couch. They had been talking about girls, his grandpa wanted to know if there were any at school that Liam liked. But then the conversation had somehow turned to sex, and the joys of getting yourself off. Before Liam knew it, he was naked along with his grandpa and his grandfather’s hand was wrapped around his cock, showing him the best techniques. Then after cumming in his grandfather’s hand, he practiced on his grandfather’s dick, stroking it until it released its seed in his hand.

Liam shook his head, trying to get that perverted memory out of it. He grabbed his last card and read it. “Tops or Bottoms: Flip a coin, if you get heads you are now a Top, if you get tails you are now a bottom. Points: 15.”

Jack-Off grabbed his coin off the floor and flipped it for Liam, who was hoping for heads. Of course, it came down on tails, meaning he was going to become a bottom apparently. Liam had no desire to be a bottom though, or did he? Taking it up the ass might not be that bad after all.

********************************

Theo took the die and rolled it, the sooner this fucking game was over with the better. He got a two. Before he could move his pawn though, the front door swung open and that pansy, Deputy Parrish came in through the door.

"Did Peter fix everything?" Parrish asked as he came in before looking around and getting his answer that things were worse, not better. A weird sensation came over his spine and he felt himself drawn forward toward Stiles and his father who were back at it again. Peter had told him to stay away until he sent word, but Parrish just couldn't stand by and wait, he needed to help his brother and father. Wait, what? 

He could feel it in his mind, feel the gears turning, memories being created, thoughts changing. He knew it was wrong, knew that it was fiction, but at the same time he knew that Mr. Stilinski was his biological dad and Stiles was his half-brother. 

Jordan's cock went hard as he watched his family fucking like rabbits. He should be in on it too, he just loved taking his daddy's big cock up his ass or shoving his own cock up his little brother's ass.

Theo turned his attention back to the game, it was clear that the magic put out by this game effected the people around them and he wondered if that was due to the fact they were wanting to interfere with this game. Then again, that idiot hellhound had always been Stiles’s half-brother, right? That was the reason he had his job on the force, nepotism. 

Trying to ignore what was going on over at the bay window, Theo picked up his pawn and moved it forward two spaces, placing it down on the same blank space Stiles’s pawn was currently sitting on. Before he could go to draw a card though, his pawn moved itself, sliding backward one space. 

“What the fuck!” he shouted before looking down and seeing that ‘Plus One, Minus One’ chance card sitting with his other cards. He looked back up to see that his pawn had moved to a space that said go back four spaces. It started moving on its own again and didn’t stop until it had landed on the Chance space he had been on earlier. Just his fucking luck! 

Grumbling, he took the top card from the Chance pile and read it, “Gambler: You must roll the die. If you get a five or six than you can get rid of two Fun Cards while keeping their points, if you roll a two through four you must draw two more Fun Cards and forfeit their points, if you roll a one than you draw four Fun Cards while forfeiting their points."

Theo grabbed the die, hoping he rolled a five or six. This card had the potential to be good, he could get rid of two of these stupid cards. He honestly didn't care about the whole points thing; he still had no idea what all the points were for anyway.

"Fuck Yeah," Theo said aloud when the die landed on a five. He grabbed his pile of cards and fanned them out. It was stupid he couldn't just get rid of all of these. He grabbed the Udder Ridiculousness card and threw it on the board and felt his stomach return to normal, that pressure and need to be milked thankfully gone. He already had to milk one of his teats before this turn and that hadn’t been a pleasant experience. 

Theo was stuck on which card left he wanted to get rid of more, Unidick or Cat Cock. He decided to go with Cat Cock, since having a second dick wasn't as bad as having barbs on your main one. 

The two cards he discarded magically flew off the table and shuffled themselves back into the regular deck as Theo tried to give Aiden the die but found he couldn't. He instead found himself drawing another card from the chance deck. It was that stupid ‘Plus One, Minus One’ going into effect again. 

“The Problem With Being Ahead: Whoever has their pawn the closest to the finish line must move backwards ten spaces,” read the second chance card. It wasn’t Theo, so this didn’t really affect him. It was Jackson though, who found himself moving back ten spaces to the same spot that Scott and Theo was on, meaning now Jackson was going to have to draw a Chance Card. 

“A New Life For Someone’s Daddy: Spin the spinner to discover whose dad is being affected. Then draw a life card which will become that dad’s new reality.”

Jackson looked at the spinner which was located in the left corner of the board. He’d noticed the spinner when they were first setting up, there were nine wedges which at the time were all blank. Now however each wedge contained one of their names.

Jackson spun the spinner and watched it go around and around until it stopped on Scott’s name. Jackson shrugged and reached for the pile with the cards that read “Life” on their back. He picked the top one up and read it aloud. “Sex-Ed Teacher: You now a Guy Fun approved version of Sex-Ed at the local high school to all the boys.”

As Jackson threw the card down, he felt reality warping. Part of him knew that Scott’s father was an FBI agent. Then again that didn’t seem right anymore. He was the Sex Ed teacher. That’s right. And he was a sure faggot one at that, but a hottie too.

********************************

Jackson rolled the die hoping not for a four which would end up putting him back on this chance space he was already on. Then again that last chance card hadn’t been that bad had it. It had made Scott’s dad into the Sex-Ed teacher, but then hadn’t he always been the Sex-Ed teacher. Hadn’t Jackson fucked his ass last year to get extra-credit? Wait no, Jackson hadn’t been remotely gay before all this started, so it had to be the game doing this. He had to think straight.

He looked down at the die, which had landed on a six. That could be either a good or bad thing. He moved his pawn forward as he tried to keep his attention on the game in front of him. Ever since he had gotten all those kink cards, he had kept getting distracted, especially by Mr. Stilinski, who was a father, and being a father was just plain, downright hot. He knew this was the game doing this, he didn't really want to ogle other guys, but at the same time he had lost the will to fight it, the lust was now just too strong.

The space he now resided on was a ‘Give a Card to the Player on the Left’ space. Jackson grabbed his card from the deck and read it aloud. “Cock Tits: You no longer have nipples but instead two miniature erect cocks in their place, full and ready to be milked. Points: 13.”

Jackson felt pain in his upper chest and pulled his shirt off to look down at his new nipples. It looked strange having two erect, miniature cocks sticking out where his nipples use to be, but he also felt a pressure behind them and he wondered if he was going to need to start milking himself.

He ignored Theo's laughter and remarks beside him who had no room to say anything with that erect dick sticking out of his forehead. He reached down and grabbed one of his cock tits and stroked it. He felt a massive relief as his cock-nipple started to shoot out a cum-milk like substance. He quickly did the other nipple as Aiden grabbed his card.

“Butthole Pic: Spread your cheeks and take a pic of your beautiful butthole. Then send that masterpiece to everyone on your contact list of course. Points: 8,” Aiden’s card read. He let out a sigh as he stood up and bent over. He couldn’t stop himself although he wasn’t trying that hard either, it seemed pointless to waste the energy. One hand pulled his cheeks apart while the other hand zoomed in with the camera on his phone and snapped the pic. Even though he couldn’t see what he was doing, he knew that the camera had gotten the image the game wanted. He found himself then pressing a few buttons on his touchscreen and sending the pic of his hairy, tight hole to everyone in his phone, causing all the player's phones to beep.

Jackson rolled the die again and moved his pawn forward another four spots landing on another chance space. He drew from the pile and brought it to his face. "The Fast and the Slow: Move five additional spaces forward and move another player five spaces backwards."

He did as the card said and moved his pawn forwards even farther, being far ahead now of the other players. He landed on a blank space, so he drew another card. "Fisting for Fun: Fist another player until it is your turn again. You gain five points and the other player receives ten points." Jackson looked around the table at the others playing. His first thought was to fist Stiles, he would love to punch Stiles in the gut through his ass for getting them into this, but seeing as how Stiles was riding his brother Jordan’s dick right now (who himself was sitting on their father’s dick), Jackson thought it best to look elsewhere. 

Jackson looked at his Alpha and smiled, "you ready to have your ass fisted Alpha." Before he could do that though he had to move someone back five spaces, which was going to be Theo who deserved it for laughing at him. However, when Jackson moved him back, he regretted it having put Theo on the 'Everyone Draws a Card Space'. He tried to reverse his decision, but the game wouldn't let him and he took another card instead. 

"Trading Length for Points: Roll the die. The number you get is the number of inches removed from your cock and the number of points added to your score." Jackson now really regretted moving Theo back as he took the die. He was already ballless and had a groin that switched between male and female, and now they were going to make his main cock shrink, he'd much rather lose the points.

He rolled the die again praying for a one and that’s what he got taking his cock down to an average six inches. He could handle that. He got up and went to the other side of the table where Scott was. It was clear his alpha didn't want to do this, but at the same time he already had himself in a position so that his ass was up in the air and waiting, the card clearly having an effect on him. 

Lube magically appeared in Jackson's hand and he lubed his fist and upper arm well before he parted Scott's virgin hole and violently forced his fist into Scott's hole. Scott screamed at the top of his lungs like a girl as Jackson began to fuck his alpha with his fist.

Aiden grabbed his card next. "Groin Swap: Switch private parts with the player on your right. You both receive 20 points." Aiden felt a weird sensation at his groin. He looked down to see it literally vanished before being replaced with a cock that wasn't his own. He now had Jackson's groin, the cock without balls and that could transform into a pussy. Jackson now had Aiden's cock and those constantly churning balls. 

"Bladder Jacker: You need to masturbate in order to relieve your bladder. Points: 13," read Ethan's new card. 

Scott was in too much pain and too busy having Jackson's fist up his ass to grab a card, so Jack-Off did it for him, grabbing Stiles also who was still playing with his father and brother.

"Scotts says, Dude Magnet: Every guy in your radius [excluding your fellow players] wants you. Whether your straight or gay they are obsessed with having sex with you. Points: 18. Stiles card is, Giving the Public What they Want: You can now fuck out in public and not get in trouble with the law. Hell, being watched by all those strangers even turns you on. Points: 15," Derek read before grabbing his own. "Thick Outline: It doesn't matter what size your cock is, your outfit will always show it off with a nice penis line. Points: 5."

Isaac grabbed his card next and was beyond happy with it. "Ancestor Fun: A long dead ancestor will return to life just to have sex with you until it's your turn again. Points: 18." A ghost like figure who introduced himself as Isaac's great-great-great-grandfather appeared and Isaac wasted no time getting the ghost's cock in his ass.

Liam drew his card next. "Kink: Graveyard: Fucking in front of a gravestone in a spooky graveyard in the middle of the night, sounds hot doesn't it. Points: 12."

Finally, Theo grabbed his card and was pissed when he saw what it said. "Pussyboy: The bad news; you no longer have a dick. The good news: you now have another hole to service other's dicks. Points: 25."

Theo was beyond pissed off as he felt his dick shrink and disappear. He refused to look down at it, he still had a dick on his forehead which was good but there was no way he was going to accept that he had a pussy down there.

********************************

Aiden took the die and tossed it on the board. He was pissed about the Groin Swap card. Over-active balls wasn’t too bad compared to the fact that he now had no balls, along with a shorter dick. Actually right now there was a vagina between his legs, and he had paid close enough attention to Jackson earlier to know how to switch it to the ballless cock groin.

The die came down with the two face up. He pushed his pawn forward onto a blank space and then drew his card. “Asshole Belly Button: It's always great to have another Fuck Hole. Points: 16." 

Aiden felt his belly button begin to shift. He lifted his shirt and looked down as the opening closed in to become a clean star-resembling pucker. He quickly pushed the shirt back down, disgusted with the sight. At least he didn’t have to worry about drawing that Butthole Pic card again, right?

Handing the die to his brother, he considered whether it would be worth it to try and finger his new vagina. He didn’t want to, but it would be nice to have a cock down there in its place.

********************************

Ethan took the die and rolled it, getting a two just like his brother, which meant he was going to the same space as his brother.

He looked over at the Stilinski men, aside from the whole incest thing, the events unfolding over there at the window were hot. They had just recently switched positions, so that Stiles was sitting on the ledge of the window while Jordan sucked his cock and got his own ass pounded by their father.

“Total Top: Toping is better than bottoming, right? Points: 12,” read Ethan’s card. He couldn’t deny he completely agreed. He’d done both before tonight, Danny was a full-on versatile. Ethan had always preferred topping over bottoming. And now, well he couldn’t imagine ever bottoming again. It was a real shame Danny wasn’t playing the game with them right now, he’d bend his boyfriend over the couch and fuck him raw.

********************************

Peter paced in the kitchen, cursing himself for being so weak to fall under the game’s influence for a second time. He’d already tried to leave, to save himself and figure out a way to fix this from a distance. But the game’s sentient magic was keeping him stuck in this house. Still he needed to keep a distance from his nephew or he would end up with his cock up his warm, fuckable ass again. 

A beep went off, alerting him to a new text. It was from Argent, who apparently just got there. Argent wasn’t the one he needed though, it was Deaton who knew how to subdue this thing. Where the fuck was that emissary?

Peter tried the back door again, which was stupid, because he had tried that numerous times already. His phone began to ring. “About time,” he snarled answering it.

“Chris said you got yourself stuck in there. That’s good, we need someone on the inside if we’re going to shut this thing down,” Deaton said before beginning to explain the plan.


	5. Round 5

It was Scott’s turn now, which meant he was required to take another one of those memory cards. He didn’t want to, especially after last time, but then again how much worse could a memory get? As if reading his mind, Ethan handed him the top card from the Fun Deck, which of course was a memory card, because this game’s deck didn’t make any sense. How did it know that he needed a memory card? Why was he asking such a stupid question when there were a lot more pressing concerns? Like the fact that he was currently positioned on all fours; using one hand with its palm to the floor to keep himself upright as Jackson pounded away at his ass with a fist. The pain was bad, not as bad as when it had first started, but still seriously bad. He was starting to find some pleasure in getting his guts punched out, but over all he couldn’t understand how anyone could desire this.

“Memory: Raped-Anal: Remember that time you had your ass raped by another? Well now you do. Points: 10.”

Scott figured it couldn’t be worse than what he was going through at the moment. But then he found his mind flashing backward to the new memory. It was night, a full moon hidden behind clouds. He was in the woods, his naked body pinned face down against the cold ground. He could turn his head just enough to see the face of the man who was holding him down. It was Deucalion. 

The Alpha’s lips curled into a sinister smile and Scott began to scream and thrash. He knew what was about to happen and he had to get free. But the blind alpha was too strong, he was keeping Scott held down with just one arm.

Claws dug into Scott’s back as Deucalion shifted into his wolf form. The forest was silent around them. Something long and thick was pushed between Scott’s ass cheeks. He tried to quench his asshole shut, but it did no good, the non-lubed dick roughly plunged into his hole with demented force. There was pure pain. The fire of the dry cock forcing itself inside his tight anal entrance was beyond belief. It stretched him past what felt like his breaking point. Tears flooded down from his eyes as he tried everything in his power to get away. But there was no escape. 

Deucalion began to fuck him in a beastly manner, as if his cock were the hunter and Scott’s ass was the prey. Scott’s body became still after a while, giving in to the other Alpha’s authority and just taking it. There was no pleasure in it for him, but there was for Deucalion. He moaned and muttered dirty words into Scott’s ears, telling him over and over how good of a bitch he made.

After what felt like hours the man emptied his seed into Scott’s ruined asshole. He then kissed Scott on the back of the neck before taking off, leaving Scott there defeated and bleeding from the ass.

Scott came back to the present, horrified with the memory he had just relived. He needed to sidetrack himself from it. He picked up the die and rolled it, getting a six, which meant he would get to go again. The faster they got to the end of this game; the better things would be.

Ethan helped again by moving Scott’s pawn forward six spaces to the spot Jack-Off sat on. That meant that both Stiles and him were going to have to take Fun Cards. He was about ready to yell for Stiles to come back over, when he heard footsteps. He looked to his side to see Jordan carrying a paralyzed Stiles over like a newly-wed man would his wife over the threshold. Jordan placed his younger brother down in his spot next to Scott before returning to Mr. Stilinski. Father and son instantly began making out as their hands groped each other’s naked bodies. 

“I get to take another card. Sweet,” Stiles said grabbing two cards from the pile and handing one of them to Scott, who was preoccupied by the sight of the incestuous pair. His cock was hard, incest was such a turn on for him thanks to this game.

“Kink: Stuffed Toys: Teddy Bears aren’t just for little boys you know. Points: 12.” Stiles who was covered in sweat and smelled of sex read his card with glee. This game had Stiles under its full spell.

“Pull String: You now have a pull string which when pulled causes you to speak silly, erotic, embarrassing things. Points: 13,” read Scott’s card. Stiles read it aloud before placing it over with Scott’s other cards. Scott didn’t really feel any different at first. It wasn’t until Jackson pulled out the string which was apparently in the middle of his back that Scott noticed the change. The string began to revert back in and Scott found his mouth opening and the words “I love being a slut” came out of his mouth. He wished it would have come out as gibberish like the rest of his words, but of course that wasn’t the case.

Laughing, Jackson pulled the string again, and this time Scott found himself uttering out, “Everything’s Cocktastic.”

Scott took the die back in his hand and wished for another six. He didn’t really want to adventure any farther on this board, things kept getting worse and worse for him, but at the same time he wanted to get this game over and done with.

The die came down on a three, which put him on a brand-new kind of space, one that was colored in red with “DANGER” written in white letters. Scott had a feeling that landing there was not a good thing.

Jack-Off picked up the instruction booklet and began reading the corresponding section. He then looked to Scott and told him to take a card from the Danger Deck, and that whatever the card said is what Scott would become. The only way to reverse the danger was to use gold cards, get special chance cards, or roll a six. And to top it off whatever danger Scott got would apparently remain permanent if Scott didn’t get it reversed before the end of the game.

Stiles picked up a red and black Danger card and began reading it aloud, “Trashcan: Why recycle when they can just throw the trash into you.”

Scott took a deep breath right before he felt his mouth vanish all together. Jackson removed his arm from Scott's ass just in time. Scott felt his body beginning to transform. His insides were hollowing out, he was shrinking as his skin was turning to a hard plastic. Every inch of him hurt as his legs vanished into thin air followed by his arms. His head shrunk into his body which hollowed out further and stretched upwards. Within another few moments he was nothing more than a typical tall, white cylinder kitchen trash can. His mind wasn’t gone though, he was still conscious even if he couldn't do anything, although he could see the inside of his trash-can body as if the inner walls had eyes or something.

Jackson relubed his arm and looked around the room for his next target, the need to fist someone until his next turn was still strong. 

********************************

Stiles looked at his master with disbelief. Scott was a trashcan. A simple, everyday trashcan that was almost identical to the one in the kitchen. Except, wait…there was a pull string on the back. Stiles reached over and pulled it, and Scott’s voice echoed out saying “Garbage is Good.” Stiles had to fix this.

“Don’t worry master, I’ll figure this out,” Stiles said. Was Master Scott still his master now that he was an inanimate object? It felt like that was still the case. Which meant that he was a slave to a trashcan, which was kind of hilarious. 

He grabbed the die and rolled it, hoping to get a number that would place him on a chance space. Instead he got a three, which was going to place him on a blank space instead.

“Glow-In-The-Dark Skin: Your skin appears normal in the daylight, but in the dark it glows a neon color. Points: 5.” It wasn’t that bad of a card really. It could be kind of cool when having sex, especially if he glowed pink, which of course was his new favorite color. 

********************************

Jack-Off took the die and rolled it getting a three, which seemed to be a popular number at the moment. He grimaced as he realized where that would put him. It was the same spot Scott was on, the danger spot.

As Jack-Off hesitantly placed his pawn down, he realized that Scott’s pawn had changed. It was no longer a purple generic human-looking pawn, it now was a miniature purple trashcan instead.

Jack-off nervously reached for a card and grabbed it. What he saw written on that card scared him quite a bit.

He felt his body vanish in an instant and suddenly everything was dark. He could feel the muscular walls that he consisted of now and he could smell the horrid smell within. He was an asshole, whose asshole though he wasn’t sure. He knew he couldn't be Scott's since Scott no longer had one, nor could he be Isaac's since Isaac had been being fisted by Jackson while he sucked his ghost ancestor's cock.

Everyone was horrified as they watched Jack-Off just blink out of existence. Stiles picked up the card and read it aloud, letting everyone know that Jack-Off was now an asshole, possibly one of their own. 

********************************

Isaac was a mess of emotions. On one hand he was frightened by what had happened this round to Jack-Off and their alpha. On the other hand, he had a semi-solid apparition of his great-great-great-grandfather currently sucking away at his cock while Jackson bullied his guts with his fist. It probably should hurt, but it didn’t thanks to that Painless Bottoming card. He was on the verge of cumming, the sensations were so intense and great. All he had to do was press the mechanical button that had replaced his bellybutton. The only problem was he couldn’t physically press his own button.

The need to cum was getting stronger and stronger, he felt like he was going to die if he didn’t cum soon. At the very least it distracted him from the raw pain that still radiated from his branding. It was nowhere near as bad as it had previously been, but it was still emitting a constant burning sensation.

“Come on, take your turn already!” Theo shouted at him. Isaac saw the die laying on the table. Since he was standing, he had to bend over in order to grab it. At the same time his great-great-great-grandfather pushed in his button with a see-through finger sending Isaac into the thick of orgasmic heaven. His semen shot high into the air, right through his dead ancestor, and landed partially on the board, the rest hitting the edge of the coffee table and then the floor.

His great-great-great-grandfather vanished into thin air as he came down from his orgasmic high. Jackson continued to fist away at his ass, which caused an even more intense sensation now.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Isaac rolled the die with a shaking hand, getting a five which meant he was thankfully going to land on a blank space. He would have been fine with anything but a one or a three since those were Danger spaces. He had no desire to become an inanimate object like Jack-Off and his alpha had. Other than that, the rest of this game so far had been great.

Isaac drew the first of his two cards. “Mighty Bear: If you don't know what a bear is in the gay community you're about to find out. Points: 12." Isaac had no ideal what a bear was other than a four-legged furry animal. He was kind of excited though to find out.

Suddenly, his belly began to swell into a small gut, which grew into a larger gut that hung down towards the floor. His knew weight was harder to sustain with his stubby legs which suddenly started to balloon too, along with the rest of his frame, giving him a new stocky, big-boned frame. To top it off his whole body itched before hair began to sprout all across him: his arms, chest, back, legs, ass, even his face which received a nice goatee. He was still eight-teen, but he looked and felt much older now. One could still see remnants of Isaac’s former body within, but one who didn’t know better would have assumed he was in his early forties. He even had a few gray hairs to make the look more complete.

Feeling quite different, Isaac picked up his second card and read it. “Kink: Dirty Assholes: The only thing better than a clean asshole is a dirty asshole. Points: 12.”

Isaac could say he disagreed with that statement at all. He much preferred fucking dudes who didn’t bother giving themselves enemas or doing hygienic shit like that. And eating out a dirty asshole could be quite heavenly.

He began to trace the new stretchmarks on his belly as he handed the die to Liam.

********************************

Peter clenched his fist around a string of special beads. He was going to have to go back into the living room and not get drawn back into the thralls of that game. Why was he doing this though? He shouldn’t be worrying about those fucking brats; he should be getting as far away from this game as he could. But there was nowhere truly safe until that game was powered down again. And once that happened, he was going to lock it in a titanium safe, which he was then going to encase in cement and drop into the abyss.

He brought the beads up to his nose and took a big whiff. The horrible smelling herb filled his nostrils. It was supposed to keep him safe, keep the game’s magic from taking control of his mind again. Argent had handed it in through the kitchen window to him, along with the talisman which looked like a miniature voodoo doll with X’s drawn on the groin, mouth and rear-end with Deaton’s blood. All he had to do was place this on the center of the board and recite the incantation three times. Apparently, Argent and Deaton, along with the girls from Scott’s pack were going to be outside reciting the same incantation. Argent had said this was going to be super easy, Peter knew better.

Peter pushed through the swinging door and entered the living room. The beads were working, he didn’t feel any ounce of need to have incestuous relations with his nephew. Then again, he didn’t see his nephew anywhere. He couldn’t focus on that though; the mission was clear. He needed to get to the board and…

The good thing about the beads were that they were keeping him from being affected by the game, the bad part was they severely dulled his senses. So, he was taken by surprise when the hellhound pounced on him like Tigger, pushing him to the floor, his fire-hot hands resting on Peter’s bare chest.

“Pops, we have someone new to play with,” the deputy said with a big smile.

“Get the fuck off me,” Peter snarled. He pushed the naked guy to the side and realized he didn’t have ahold of either the beads or the talisman, which had been flung to opposite sides of the room. He rushed for the beads first, but when he picked them up they were no longer the beads that had been given to him, they were now plastic anal beads which he couldn’t help but think might feel good in his ass. That’s why he had came in here right? To give in to the ways of the game. Wait, no. The talisman. He dashed across the floor and nearly grabbed it when a red light beamed out from the center of the board and froze Peter in place.

He began to be pulled apart, depixilized until nothing remained of him. He was then put back together, atom by atom, inside the game. Darkness consumed him. He was a card now, he didn’t know how he knew that, but he did. He was a card in the Fun Deck, with a picture of his face plastered across it. He would eventually be drawn, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

********************************

Deaton, Argent and the girls continued to chant outside the Stilinski house, hoping that Peter had sucedded. There was no sign of success yet, and Deaton was starting to grow worried. He was about to tell Argent to go to the window and try and see what was going on, when three orbs of red light came shooting out of that window. One orb hit Deaton directly in the chest. Within seconds he was transformed into a black, short-haired dog who had an obsession with getting his ass knotted.

The second orb hit Argent in the chest, and he found himself changed into a large, handsome stallion who would become the property of the winner of tonight’s game. He wanted to run and take off like Deaton but realized that he had no real free will left, he had to wait for his eventual owner to give him permission to leave.

The third orb hit the ground in front of Lydia, and a box that said ‘Girl Fun: Card Game Edition’ appeared in its place. The girls found themselves unable to escape its influence, Mia picked it up and they left to go to Lydia’s house and begin playing.

********************************

Liam picked up the die and rolled it as he repositioned his ass on the floor. He was sitting in a big puddle of his own anal-lube, his asshole was soaked in it and he was itching to have something shoved up it. He was fighting it though, he didn't really want to go queer like that, succumb all the way like Stiles and Isaac, or did he?

He wondered what the red light that was shining out of the board was all about, but he shifted his attention when he saw the die land on a six. He wasn't sure whether having to roll twice in one turn was a good thing or a bad thing, on one hand that got him to the end of this faster, on the other hand it meant he had the potential to hit a danger spot twice or take multiple cards.

He landed on the blank spot Isaac had previously been sitting on, which was a bit of a relief. He grabbed a card from the top of the deck which seemed nowhere even close to the bottom yet even after all these cards had been drawn, if anything it looked like it was taller as if it was self-manufacturing new cards into itself as they played.

"Heat Proof: You now can easily handle the worst of external heat and you can walk through fire without getting burned. Points: 8," Liam read. This card wasn't bad at all, actually this card he would happily accept.

Liam picked the die back up and rolled it again. He got two, which was better than a one that would have placed him in danger. Instead he was now on a Chance space. He drew his card and read it aloud. "Sharing is Caring: Share the effect of one of your cards with every other player."

He glanced down at the cards in his pile on the floor. There was Lubed Up and Ready to Go, Cum-tastic, Stripping Fun, Simon Says, Tops or Bottoms, Kink: Graveyards, Heated Up, Heat Proof, Toy Belt, and Memory: Masturbation Lessons From Granddad. He couldn't help but try to think of which would be the best for every one and he was starting to think about Tops or Bottoms because than at least they all had the chance of being on top, but then again he could go with the Graveyard kink since that wasn't really that gay, the same could be said about the Toy Belt he now wore or that Heat Proof card he had just drawn.

Liam was about ready to make his choice known verbally when suddenly Isaac spoke up with his deeper toned voice. "I want that self-lubing ass thing you have so, Simon Says choose Lubed Up and Ready to Go."

The Simon Says card took effect immediately and he spoke the choice Isaac had made for him aloud. He heard some moans and groans from around the room as he imagined they all now had a wet ass just like he did.

He handed the die to Theo who was clearly not in the best of moods.

********************************

Theo was pissed. He was pissed at Liam, at Jackson, at everyone and everything. So many bad transformations had already happened to him and he was sure he was bound to get more. It was as if the game was targeting him personally.

He muttered as he rolled the die and got a two, which meant he was only going to be going forward one space. The way he was going it was going to be years before he reached the finish line. At least he was just moving onto a blank space.

Reaching forward, he drew the first of his two cards. “Constant Woody: Congratulations you're now constantly hard, no matter what you do to bring your woody down. Points: 12." Theo wondered how that was supposed to be possible when he had a stupid pussy between his legs. He didn’t have long to wonder though; he felt the penis on his forehead begin to harden and curve slightly upwards and to the left. He’d almost forgotten about that monstrosity up there.

Theo grabbed his second card, having almost forgotten about that stupid addition chance card thing.

"Burning Bladder: You won’t feel relief when you need to relieve yourself since pissing now will always cause severe burning pain down there. Points: 11."

********************************

Jackson removed his fist from Isaac’s ass, the compulsion suddenly gone. He had liked it more than he had expected to. To be honest it wasn’t his first-time fisting, it was just his first-time doing it to another dude or up an asshole.

He couldn’t help but smell the residual odor of Isaac’s ass as he walked back over to the couch and sat back down in his wet seat. He hadn’t pissed himself in a few minutes and that was a plus. But he was now back next to Aiden who was still emitting the worse odor that Jackson had ever had the unfortunate of smelling.

Rolling a one landed Jackson on a new kind of space, one that simply stated ‘EVENT’ in big rainbow colors. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen one of these spaces, he’d already managed to avoid two of them on his journey. He didn’t ask what he needed to do; it was obvious that he took a card from the matching deck. The only real question was what did it mean by event?

He picked up the card and read it aloud. “Chicken Contest: All players will now lay an egg, just like a chicken. The first player to completely lay their egg will be awarded with a gold card. The last player to lay their egg gets to draw two new "Fun" cards but sacrifices their point values."

"What's a gold card?" Ethan asked and Jackson wondered the same thing. 

"Hold on I'll find out," Stiles said as he grabbed the instruction booklet, "It is 'A special card that can be used in a variety of ways but only once. It can allow the player holding it to take a second turn at any time, reroll a roll if they don't like the number they receive, make another player forfeit their turn, make everyone but themselves draw a card, nullify the effects of any two cards in the players possession, reverse a danger card, and many other things.' It even says that you can use it on another player who has become a Danger Victim and if you do than you receive fifty points plus ten points from the victims score."

Jackson couldn't help but think that that could be a handy card to have. Before he could think too much on it though he felt a pressure begin deep up inside his asshole. His anal walls suddenly flooded themselves with wetness, he could thank Liam for that, but maybe having a lubing ass might actually be handy here. 

He felt the pressure shift, start to make its way down and suddenly there was pain. It felt like his asshole was becoming bloated as it was trying to push some large object out. It was sort of like shitting, except ten times worse. Jackson closed his eyes and pushed as hard as he could with his anal muscles as he got into a squatting position over the couch.

He could feel the egg making its way down his chute and the pain was horrendous. He could hear a few of the other guy's screaming.

Jackson opened his eyes when the egg hit the halfway mark. It was getting a bit easier actually. He looked over at Isaac who was kind of hot now that he looked sort of like a father, even though he was clearly still a teenager. The guy was actually smiling too, it was clear he was enjoying this. Maybe that Painless Bottoming card was working in his favor. 

Isaac leaned forwards and placed his hands behind him, clearly ready to grab the egg when it came out. Stiles was beside him, breathing heavily. His top half was laid over the coffee table keeping his paralyzed bottom in a squat-sort of position. One of those two faggots was going to win this.

The egg was beginning to near the exit of Jackson’s asshole and it was becoming more painful than it already was. With all these stupid kinks he had it was shame one of them wasn't for pain so this wouldn't be so bad.

"I did it, I did it. Did you see that dad, Jordan, I laid an egg. Master Scott...oh, right," Stiles squealed having expelled his pink egg first. What the card didn't tell them was that for winning this event Stiles would now randomly lay eggs out of the blue for the rest of his life like a chicken.

Jackson felt the tip of the chicken egg reach the end of his ass chute and start to try to exit. He began pushing with all his might using his ass muscles but it was hard, extremely hard. He couldn't win now, but he still needed this stupid egg out of his ass.

Quite a few times it felt like his asshole's entrance was going to split into two, but he kept pushing forward. It was the worse when it was halfway out, but once he passed that mile mark it suddenly became easy and it just slid out. Covered in his own anal lube, it fell to the urine-soaked couch cushion. He was relieved to have that out of his asshole. He could just imagine how much worse that could have been though if it weren’t for having a self-lubing asshole thanks to Liam.  
It quickly came down to Theo and Liam. Theo was using every cuss word ever invented (and causing Jackson to keep pissing himself), yet it still looked like he might lose. So, playing dirty he said, "Simon Says to hold off and let me shit my egg out first."

Liam responded with a "Fuck You," as he found his ass suddenly go still in compliance, the egg had been just about out too. Less than a minute later Theo finally had his egg out of his ass and Liam’s body finally then allowed him to dispel his own the rest of the way. He too was in a squatting position, so it fell to the floor and cracked open, making a mess. 

Defeated Liam drew his two cards.

"Trading Length for Fat: Roll a die. Loose that number of centimeters from your cock. Then times that number by five and add that many pounds of fat. Points: 20.”

Standing fully up, Liam took the die from Jackson grumbling. He quickly rolled it and was thankful to see it come down on a two. He felt the ten pounds of fat appear over his flat belly. It was barely a gut which he would easily be able to work off. And better yet he couldn't even tell there was any difference to his cock. All in all, that could have turned out so much worse.

“Animal Mindset: Whenever you hear the name of an animal you have a fifty-fifty chance of will enter the horny mindset of that animal and for an unknown length of time. Points: 18."

“Please guys no one activate this one please,” Liam said. But Jackson already had a smirk on his face. “Did you enjoy laying your CHICKEN egg?”

Liam’s mind clouded over as he suddenly squatted back down and started squawking. He folded his arms to his side and flapped them as winds as he pecked the floor with his nose. Jackson and Theo rolled with laughter.

Meanwhile, Stiles found a gold-plated, blank card appear in his hand, his award for winning. He waived it in the air, already knowing exactly what he was going to do with it.

“Hey, Game-God, or whatever, I want to trade this thing in and free my master from being a trashcan.”

The card vanished from Stiles’s grasp and he smiled. He looked over to his right to see his brother was dumping the contents of the wastebasket from his bedroom into Scott. 

“Jordan, no!” Stiles shouted as the trashcan began to morph back into Stiles’s master, the trash resting in Scott’s belly.

********************************

With the die in his hand, Aiden rolled a two, just like he had the turn before. That placed him on a blank space, again, just like the turn before. He had not had very good luck so far with the cards he’d drawn, so he doubted he was going to draw a decent one, not that there appeared to be many decent ones. 

“Power Bottom: If you don’t know what this means you soon will. Points: 15.” Aiden looked at the card horrified. He most certainly knew what it meant, and he most certainly didn’t want to be one. If this game was going to make him be gay, then he wanted to be a top for sure like his brother. But then again, he did have a groin that could convert into a pussy thanks to Jackson. And the dick he did have might not even be able to reach orgasm due to its ballless nature. He also had that Bellybutton Asshole meaning that he had four holes that could accommodate cocks. It might be interesting to bottom. Wait…No…he couldn’t think that way. 

His eyes drifted over to Jackson, and his bare groin. The dick that use to be on Ethan’s body. Fucking himself with his own dick wouldn’t really be gay would it?

Not asking, just doing, he bent over and took the quivering head of his previous dick into his mouth, giving in to the urge to submit to cocks.

********************************  
Ethan squirmed a tiny bit as he grabbed the die. Who would have ever thought his straight brother would have ended up the biggest bottom of the two of them?

As he rolled the die, he felt his asshole pulse. He wasn’t a hundred percent certain, but he thought that Jack-Off had became his asshole. It was just a sixth sense, like there was another being in his body. And if Jack-Off was down there, well he was lucky, because he didn’t have to worry about Ethan bottoming. 

The die landed on a six and Ethan happily moved his pawn forward until he realized where he was landing. He hesitated putting his pawn down on that dreaded, black space but he found himself doing it anyway.

Ethan reached for one of the Danger cards. Two had already been played causing transformations of asshole and a trash can and Aiden could only imagine what else was in this deck.

"Big Baby Boy: You are now nothing more than a big baby in an adult’s body.”

Ethan dropped the card as he felt a sudden tingling feeling come over him. The card told him what was going to happen and yet he was still scared as his emotions began to run amuck. He shrieked with a high-pitched voice that could no-longer form words. He squabbled around to no avail; his motor skills were that of a baby’s also. He didn't want to be a baby; he was a man. But at the moment he was a baby boy, a baby boy with a bull's head.

A stack of fresh diapers appeared beside Ethan ready for anyone to put a fresh one on him. 

******************************

Jack-Off was still feeling pain from the whole strange egg laying thing that had happened, and now he knew something had changed again, he just didn't know what had changed. He could tell though things were about to get worse as a fresh log of shit started making its way into Jack-Off's asshole body.


	6. Round 6

Scott’s stomach rumbled and he felt a craving for trash. He was beyond thankful to be back to human, he never wanted to get another one of those cards and become inanimate again.

His stomach grumbled again, but he ignored it. He already had trash being digested in his belly, why Jordan had saw fit to use him to empty his wastebasket Scott had no idea. But he could feel every piece of trash swimming around in his stomach acid, eight tissues stained with dried semen, the remains of plastic wrappings, a Q-Tip, three candy wrappers, a banana peel, and two tied off condoms. Scott had no desire to know whose sperm was in those used rubbers or whose ass they had been up. 

Scott reached forward and grabbed a card off of the fun deck. He dreaded to know what memory card he was going to get this time, the last two were still haunting him.

“Memory: Dildo: Remember that first dildo you got, and that first time you used it on yourself? Now you do. Points: 10.”

Scott closed his eyes, preparing for the rush that came right before one of these memories tended to begin. It was his fifteenth birthday, and he was at his dad’s apartment. He’d already opened up a few gifts, but his dad had one last one for him to unwrap. It was shaped funny, but he shredded the paper, curious to discover what it was. With all the wrapping paper removed, he found himself looking down at a realistic-looking dildo of four-and-a-half inches in length. 

“It’s a training dildo, you’re at the age where you need to start preparing yourself for sex,” his dad had explained to him. He hated that his dad had no modesty when it came to sex, that was what happened when you were a sex-ed teacher. 

Scott hadn’t wanted to use the new gift, but he found he couldn’t disappoint his father, he always feared disappointing his father for some reason. So, he let his dad show him how to lube the thing up and then he fucked his virgin asshole with it in the dining room as his dad gave him pointers. It was embarrassing, and while it didn’t feel outright awful, it definitely wasn’t his cup of tea. But at least it made his dad happy.

As Scott came back to the present, he rolled the die and got a two. He went to move his pawn forward when he realized he was going to land on another Danger spot. There was no way he was placing his pawn down on that spot, and yet he found himself doing it. There was no way he was going to draw another one of those cards. And yet he found his hand picking the top one up.

“Dildo: You’ll find enjoyment out of being shoved inside holes.”

Scott dropped the card; he was on the verge of breaking down into sobs. He wanted to strangle his slave for getting them into this, when all this was over they were going to have to have a talk about Stiles and his kleptomania, that was if Scott was ever going to be able to speak again.

Stiles picked up the card and began to read it aloud. He then turned to Scott who was painfully beginning to morph again.

“Come on, I just got you back to normal Master!” Stiles’s cried. Scott couldn’t really focus on his slave, his body was changing, his skin taking on a rubbery feeling as his skin turned bright pink. He was shrinking and elongating, fusing together. His features melted away as his hair fell out and within seconds he flopped to the floor as a foot-long dildo.

He felt Stiles pick him up and then the next thing he knew he was being shoved inside Stiles’s icy cold, anal hole. 

********************************

Stiles quickly rolled the die, he needed a two to get to a Chance Space and hopefully get a card that would allow him to free his master once again. It would be better if he could just land on another event space, but there wasn't one close.

He thanked the heavens when the die revealed he had rolled a two and he moved his pawn forward onto that blessed chance spot. He actually prayed as he reached for a card, he would accept anything that would free his master again. He brought the card to his face and read it aloud.

"Demands from the King: Whether you're a king or not, you still deserve loyalty from you fellow players. They must each give you one of their cards and you decide which card they give you."

Stiles scanned the piles of cards on the table in front of each of them. It was a shame that none of them had a gold card. That being said, he was sure he could find some cards from these guys that he would actually like.

Stiles looked over at Jack-Off's pile of cards and tried to decide which one he would like to have. He spotted the card called Name Change and wondered when Jack-Off changed his name and what he changed it to. Stiles could remember Jack-Off drawing the card, but he couldn’t recall him ever changing his name. He also had cards like Smallest Dick in the Room and Family Lovin’ which would do him no good since he already had one of those. Pantied and Thick Outline would do him no good either, he was a happy nudist after all. He wondered which one his Master would want him to take, his master should be the one making these decisions for him. Master would probably want him to have a smaller dick than him, so maybe that Smallest Dick in the Room card.

Stiles took the card and felt his dick instantly begin to shrink some. Maybe he had made the wrong choice, then again who cared? He was having fun, which was literally in the name of the game.

He looked over at Isaac’s cards. He didn’t need another Press My Button card, that was for sure. But what could be very handy was that Painless Bottoming card. He told Isaac to hand it over, and the bear did so begrudgingly.

Next up was Liam. The first card in the pile was Lubed Up and Ready to Go, which Stiles didn’t need since Liam had already shared it. It also was useless since Stiles had a button on his belly that produced anal lube when pressed. Stripping Fun was pretty much useless for him as well. The Memory: Masturbation Lessons From Granddad could be a lot of fun. But there was also that Toy Belt. If he wasn’t capable of turning his master back, then he could at least store his master in it. And he didn’t really consider that to be a form of clothing, so he asked Liam for that one.

“You can have all these fucking cards as far as I’m concerned!” Theo said throwing his pile across the table at Stiles. Stiles picked them up and scanned through them. There was Filthy Tattoos, Big Balls, Unidick, Always a Virgin, Chance: Plus One-Minus One, Pussyboy, Constant Woody, and Burning Bladder. Some of them he clearly didn’t want, like Burning Bladder and Unidick. He didn’t think he really wanted Pussyboy either, although Master Scott might prefer him with a pussy. But Stiles liked being male, he liked having a cock. If his master was here and decided to give him that card, well then Stiles really wouldn’t complain. But since his master was currently in his ass, he had to continue to make his own decisions. So, after a little bit of thought, he narrowed it down to Big Balls and Always a Virgin, and then finally picked Always a Virgin. As if possessed, the other cards flew up into the air and went back to their place on the table in front of Theo who cursed at their reappearance and at Stiles for not taking the one he wanted gone the most, Pussyboy.

Now it was time to choose from Jackson. Jackson had quite a few he wanted, like Kink: Fathers, Nude Vision, Memory: My First Gloryhole. Even Kink: Spanking could be fun. There was also Versatile Crotch, but Stiles nixed that idea and decided on Nude Vision. It would be fun to ogle other guys even when they were clothed. 

With Aiden, Stiles was seriously leaning towards the Cum Fountain card. There was also the Power Bottom card which his Master might like him to have. Then again, the Asshole Bellybutton could be an improvement over the button he currently had, seeing as how Liam had made it more or less useless. But there was also Butthole Pic. It was calling to him hard. He’d already did the dick pic, so he might as well make it complete by taking one of his hole too. Of course, he could do this without the help of a card, but he also had a feeling that at the end of the game, he might get extra points for having the pair of them.

Taking Butthole Pic, Stiles moved onto Ethan’s pile. The Super Sex card could be interesting. He could bring Superman to life and ride on his dick. There was also Total Top, which he would go for if he didn’t love having his dad and brother’s dicks buried inside him so much. Also, he didn’t think Master Scott would want him to be the top in their relationship. There was also Horny Pink, which was perfect. It complimented his Pink is the New Fad card, so he took that one.

The last pile to choose from was his master’s pile. His master had three cards he really wanted: Kink: Incest, Memory: Dildo, and Dude Magnet. He decided his Family Lovin’ was sufficient enough, and from there settled on Dude Magnet. The only reason Dude Magnet won out was because it was worth more points, and Stiles was actually wanting to win this. Had he taken Memory: Dildo though, he would have had received a memory similar to the one Scott had, a memory of his dad giving him a dildo for his Birthday while his older brother Jordan taught him how to use it.

With a new card from everyone’s piles, the Butthole Pic card went into effect. He got up on his knees, steadied himself with the coffee table and removed Scott, feeling his legs go limp. He was able to hold himself upright though as he took a pic of his asshole and sent it to everyone in his contacts list. He then placed his dildo master back into his hole.

********************************

It was now Jack-Off’s turn, and since he was incapable of rolling the die himself, the game did it for him. It magically raised into the air before falling down and rolling across the board landing on a four. A four wasn’t the number he needed to get free, so he was going to stay Ethan’s asshole for another round, not that Jack-Off was even aware it was his turn.

********************************

As the die magically appeared in Isaac's hand, he wondered what kind of cool changes he was going to get this round. He eagerly rolled the die, excited to see first what space he was going to go to get this time.

The die came down on a three so he happily moved his pawn forward three spaces landing on another one of those event spaces. He was somewhat disappointed, he would have much rather landed on a blank space or one of those take four fun cards spaces. Still the last event they had gone through had been somewhat fun.

He picked up the top card from the event deck and started to read it aloud, his voice a lot lower now to match his new mighty bear form. 

"Blind Dicks: You and your fellow players will be blind for this contest; you'll also be missing your dicks. Don't worry, your dicks will still be here, scattered across the area you're in. Using your sense of touch, you will have to find your own dick and reattach it to your groin, but make sure it is your dick because if it isn't you will be disqualified with consequences. The first person to find their own dick and reattach it wins a gold card, the final player to do so loses 20 points."

As Isaac's eyesight went completely black he wished he would have drawn a better card, one that had more to do with fucking than going on a scavenger hunt for a dick. He reached down to his hairy groin, his manhood completely gone, just smooth skin left in its place.

He stood up and bumped into Liam and the both of them nearly fell over onto their rears. It was rather strange not having any vision whatsoever, so he was going to have to use his sense of touch and hearing. 

Putting his hands out in front of him, he started walking the opposite direction of the table. This task was definitely going to be challenging. 

He came to a stop when his hands came up flat against a wall. He started to move down the wall until he could feel a table he remembered seeing. He knew it had a drawer so he felt around until he found the handle and pulled the drawer open. He reached in and felt the flesh of a dick immediately. It wasn't his dick though, it was too small, though it couldn't be Stiles because it was too big for him. This would be much easier if his werewolf-heightened smell was working at the moment, but it seemed to be on the fritz along with his vision.

Isaac left the drawer open and continued searching around, heading toward the corner he believed the TV was at. 

"I found it," he heard Aiden yell aloud which was quickly followed by a yelp of pain. 

"Wrong dick, you are disqualified," a robotic-like voice that reminded Isaac of a male version of Siri said aloud. He couldn't be for sure, but he just assumed the game now had a voice, why not? Nothing made sense right now, not that that was a bad thing.

"This is too my dick, the dick I had when I started this fucking game."

"Yeah Vaginaboy, but you and Jackson switched cocks remember," Theo said.

“You’re one to talk,” Stiles said.

Isaac came across the television cabinet and knelt down, opening the doors, feeling around inside. He wasn't finding anything but dusty DVD cases.

"I won," Liam yelled aloud. Isaac assumed he must really have found his own dick since there wasn't any comment from that new voice. 

Isaac continued to feel around and found a pile of remote controls on top of the console. He was about to move on when he felt what was hidden in that pile of remote controls, an overgrown penis. Gripping it in his hand he knew instantly it was his and he pushed it down to his groin where it snapped back into place like a Lego brick.

His vision instantly returned to him and he turned to survey the room. Liam was already back in his seat waiting on the rest of them. Ethan was sucking his thumb and sitting on Aiden's knee while Aiden was sitting on the couch peering very unhappy at the moment. Stiles and Theo were still searching for theirs. Seeing Theo without that unicorn-like dick on his forehead was kind of strange now, though Theo was getting close to finding his cock in that end table Isaac had opened. Stiles on the other hand was currently looking in the window for some reason. And then there was Jackson, on his hands and knees searching for the dick that Aiden had tried to put on his body.

Jackson and Theo both yelled “Got It” at the same time, meaning that Stiles was the loser. They all returned to their seats, Stiles cock which had simply been laying on the door matt appeared on Stiles’s body again as he returned and his score lost twenty points. A gold card magically appeared on the table with Liam’s cards.

Aiden figured the whole consequence thing the card had mentioned was just a joke, but then he found himself uncontrollably reaching for one of the card decks. He was filled with terror when his hand grabbed the top danger card and brought it to his face.

"Diaper: Being a diaper isn't so bad if you like piss and shit." Aiden couldn't believe this was happening, he dropped the card and found himself instantly being absorbed into the diaper that was around his twin’s waist. Within seconds that was all he was, his brother's diaper. A few seconds later he and Jack-Off were both screaming (not that anyone could hear them) as baby Ethan began to take a dump.

With that behind them, Isaac drew a Fun card. His Chance: Addition was coming in quite handy. “Diapered: Whether you like wearing them or not, you can no longer remember how to use a toilet so you must wear diapers to relieve yourself. Points: 17.”

A big, puffy white diaper similar to the one that Aiden now was appeared around Isaac’s waist, hugging him in comfort. His cock went bone hard, he did have a thing for diapers after all.

********************************

Liam stared at the card made of gold on the table. Stiles was begging him to use it on their alpha, and as loyal as Liam was to Scott, he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He was tempted to use it to get rid of one of his own cards, like Simon Says or even Tops or Bottoms. He couldn’t deny that he had a strong craving to have something or someone up his rear thanks to that last card, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he gave in to that craving. It was a good thing Mason wasn’t here tonight because Liam would probably be riding his bone right now and he didn’t want to destroy that special friendship.

In the end, he decided against using the gold card at all, at least for the time being. It was best to leave it as a safety net in case he ended up in one of those Danger situations, he really didn’t want to end up in as bad of a situation as some of the others were. Aiden seemed to have it the worst of them, being a diaper wrapped around his own brother’s waist had to be bad, but then apparently Ethan had to go and take a shit in said diaper. You couldn’t tell by the smell, Aiden’s diaper body still gave off that nasty Outhouse Cologne smell (although it wasn’t as strong), which would cover up anything Ethan did. The only real indication to go by was how Ethan muttered “Poo-Poo.”

Stiles informed him he was a disgrace to the pack as he picked up the die and rolled it. It came down on a two, which thankfully allowed him to bypass the Danger space that Scott’s dildo-shaped pawn rested on. The space he landed on himself was a Draw Two Fun Cards space, which all things considered wasn’t too terribly bad.

“Knocked Up: Interspecies Edition: Your ass now works as a womb, allowing you the possibility to get knocked up. Unfortunately, humans can’t impregnate you, only other animal species, like Dolphins, Dogs, Tigers, you name it. Points: 28,” he read to the room. He purposely didn’t speak the animal names aloud though, he didn’t know whether he could trigger the Animal Mindset card with his own words, but he didn’t want to test it and find out. The whole chicken incident had been bad enough.

“Peter: This former player thought he could stop this game for good, but now he is a slave. Do what you want with this Alpha Werewolf, he is your slave now for life. Points: 20,” read the second card. Liam was shocked by what he was seeing, there beneath the words was a picture of the man who had just a few rounds ago been fucking his nephew here at this table. 

Placing the card down, the picture vanished, and then a naked Peter was there, to his right, kneeling, hands folded together. “My will and body is yours to command,” Peter said, disdain leaking out through his voice. His eyes showed nothing but pure fury.

Liam couldn’t take his eyes off the massive dong that hung flaccid from Peter’s groin. There was a heat building within his ass, and his craving was evolving into a need. Part of him knew it would be wrong to force this man to fuck his ass, but then another part of him said it was perfectly fine, the guy was a slave after all (although how exactly that came to be Liam had no ideal). And Peter deserved this fate too, right, look at all the misery he had put Scott and his pack through. And Peter was still human, so that knocked up card wouldn’t go into effect.

“My first order as your master is to fuck me up the ass,” Liam said. Peter baulked at him.

“Fucking Faggot,” Theo muttered. Liam ignored him as he got on his hands and knees and waited for Peter to take him doggy style. He could feel Peter behind him, getting into a mounting position. There was a presence at his ass, and suddenly Peter’s big dick was being shoved into Liam’s wet anal hole.

Liam screamed. It felt good and right in a way, but it was too much, too painful. He ordered Peter to pull out. He then ordered his new slave to use his fingers to get Liam’s ass ready, more prepared for the massive thing that Peter had.

“Whatever you say Master,” Peter said with a huff. The werewolf was not happy about his fate, but there was literally nothing he could do about it. 

********************************

Theo took the die in hand and rolled it, getting a fucking six. Now he was going to have to roll twice, which actually might not be so bad since that meant he could end up at the finish line faster.

He moved his pawn forwards five spaces on the board and was a little pissed to see that it was a ‘Draw Two Fun Cards’ space, meaning he would have to actually draw three Fun cards.

He grabbed his first card and began reading it aloud as he typically tended to do for reasons he had no idea. “Bizarre Cravings: You now get random, irresistible cravings for some of the most disgusting, bizarre things. They don’t even have to be edible. You might find yourself craving a dirty diaper or a Jell-O Pizza. Who knows? Points: 15.”

“Cum Marked: Beast Edition: You are about to be came on by a beast. Once their cum dries, it will then be absorbed into your skill, leaving you with a permanent cum marking. Points: 18.”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Theo shouted, causing Jackson to release a steady stream of urine. The front door flung open a stallion walked into the living room. It’s cock was out of its sheath and at full, humongous staff.

Theo couldn’t stop his legs as he found himself getting up off the couch and going over to the equine beast who unbeknownst to any of them was a transformed Argent. Theo’s eyes widened with terror as he found himself on his knees, at face level with the beast’s cock. He closed his eyes just in time, the beast’s cock went into orgasm and sprayed its massive built up seed out onto the left side of Theo’s face. The horse whinnied and then headed back outside, leaving Theo there with a facial of horse semen. 

Theo instantly went to wipe the cum off himself but found that it was indeed already absorbed into his skin. It felt like it was still on him though, he would feel like he had the horse’s semen on his face for the rest of his life. He would also look like he had just gotten a huge cum facial for the rest of his life.

On the verge of actual tears, Theo found himself retaking his seat. He was about to break, to snap. He knew he couldn’t take much more of this torture. And yet he still had a third card he had to take.

“Reverse Prostitute: Every time you have sex, you must pay your partner(s) for the privilege. Points: 12.” 

As Theo picked up the die to roll it again, he found himself suddenly craving urinal cake. His mind and stomach were telling him that it would be an amazing snack, although he knew better and told his mind to shut the hell up.

The die came down on a four, meaning he was going forward three, which put him on a spot that sent him backward four spaces to the Chance spot. He grabbed his card from the pile. "Speedy: Add a 1 to every roll you roll."

Theo placed the card down on with his other cards. He wished he had a urinal cake that he could bite into. Or at least a cum-marinated ham. Wait, gross. 

********************************

Jackson took the die from Theo and rolled it. He looked around at the mayhem throughout this room and found that it didn't bother him anymore. It seemed with every card he drew he was spiraling more and more into enjoying this lifestyle and changes thrusted upon him. He knew he should still be disgusted with himself, with all this, but honestly he was just happy to roll the die again. His need to get this game over with and find a way out of this had vanished and been replaced with a competitive need to win.

The die land with the five side face up. He had wanted a six, he was getting really close to the finish line, and a six would have gotten him there that much faster. But a five was still a good number, and it turned out it was a space that made everyone have to draw a card. 

"Kink: Asians: That yellowish skin is just so damn perfect. Points: 12,” read Jackson’s card. It certainly wasn't the most exciting card, but why not add another kink to his pile, he surely had enough of them already.

Before Stiles could take a card, the top one on the pile flew up and landed face up in Aiden’s pile of cards. It read: “The Reverse Pinocchio: Instead of your nose growing when you lie, your dick shrinks. So be careful about those white lies we all tell each other. Points: 17.”

Then another card moved on its own, this one placing itself in Ethan’s pile. “Big Belly Boy: We wonder how fat you will be by the time this game is over. This card has no points to give you since for every point you have you gain a pound of fat.”

Suddenly Ethan ballooned out, his abs vanished behind a massive gut of fat. He was now 79 pounds fatter thanks to this game, not that he was really aware of much of a difference.

The card that landed on Scott’s pile read: “Inbred: Congratulations, we have changed your DNA and reality not only to make it so that you were born of two males but so that your father’s also happen to be brothers. Points: 25.”

Scott may have still been stuck as a dildo, but he knew something major had just happened in the game. His memories were being altered again, reality itself was being altered. The memories of the way things were supposed to be started to get foggy as the new reality set in. A reality in which he didn’t have a mother, he had two fathers, his real dad who gave birth to him, and Peter, whose seed had led to Scott’s conception. If Peter was his dad, then that meant that Jack-Off and he were cousins now, right?

Stiles was finally able to draw his own card. “Sparkly Like a Fucking Vampire: Your skin sparkles now when exposed to sunlight just like those vamps in those books we shall remain nameless. Points: 7.”

“Memory: First Time Porn Star: Remember that time you starred in a gay porno? Points: 10,” read the card that magically moved itself to Jack-Off’s pile. Jack-Off was temporarily relieved from his torture as Ethan’s incontinent asshole as his conscious was overtaken by strange new memories. He remembered how after high school he’d been strapped for cash. What had led him to try and be a porn star he couldn’t exactly remember, but he went up to LA and found himself cast right away as the hunky new pledge at a fraternity who got accepted in by being the frat’s personal slut. The shoot was grueling, especially since he wasn’t gay. Then again, half the guys there weren’t either. 

As Jack-Off relived his new memories, Isaac happily took his card. “Female Blind: You are incapable of seeing females now. All you see in their place is a static blur. Points: 10.” He didn’t really have any interest in women anymore, so this card wasn’t the worst one he could have gotten. Still, Isaac would have preferred something a little kinkier.

“Piss/Shit Swap: It might be hard to get used to, but you now shit out of your cock and piss out of your ass. Points: 16,” read Liam’s card. He balked, this card sounded downright horrible and disgusting. Just because he had succumbed to the gayness of this game and was having his slave fuck him right now, that didn’t mean he wanted to go this far into perverted, disgusting territory. 

“A Gay Pussy: Any man whose cock enters your pussy will turn into a full-blown fag once the act is over with. Points: 30.” Theo actually laughed at his card. If he had any say in the matter he wouldn’t have that stupid pussy between his legs much longer, and even if he did, there was no way he would let anyone fuck it.

********************************

With Jackson’s turn over, the die raised itself into the air and floated over to where Aiden had been sitting before becoming a diaper.

Aiden was furious, it wasn’t fair that he had gotten a danger card. Not only that, this fucking game had made sure that he ended up an inanimate object wrapped around his brother’s waist that contained his bodily waste. Ethan was shitting him self right now, filling the back of Aiden’s puffy white body with fresh, smooshy shit. The feeling of having it pushed up against him was bad enough, but to make things even worse, Aiden could actually taste it. This was a fate worse than death.

The hovering die rolled itself, landing on the board with the four side up. That meant Aiden was going to be spending another turn as a diaper. Not that he was aware of the fact it was even his turn.

********************************

The die repeated the action it had taken with Aiden. Ethan watched in awe as he sucked on his thumb. The die hovered in the air for a short time before falling down and revealing a five. Just one number off from being free of babyhood.


	7. Round 7

Scott’s predicament of being a dildo apparently didn’t exempt him from the Memories To Look Forward To card. The top card from the deck flew over face-up and landed on Scott’s pile of cards. It read: “Memory: First-Hand Sex-Ed: Remember that time the Sex Ed teacher decided to show the class how great anal can be by making you a part of the demonstration in front of the whole class? Points: 10.”

While Scott wasn’t fully aware of what was going on, he felt a new memory starting to form in his head. He groaned, wondering what the game was going to put him through this time.

Scott began to remember his Junior year when he was forced to take high school Sex-Ed. He’d had a version of it once in middle school, but it was basics and not very graphic. This high school one was different though, and it didn’t help that the teacher was his very own father. 

His dad had been talking all about the joys of anal sex, and decided that instead of a movie, he would have a demonstration for the class. He called Scott up to the front of the classroom and had Scott strip along side him. Scott’s face turned red as the boys and girls in their desks smirked and made lewd noises and gestures, Liam and Mason being two of them.

Scott’s dad then bent himself over the desk. Scott got to work. It wasn’t the first time he had fucked his dad; his dad was a big-time slut after all and Scott had a thing for his father. This was the first time he had done it in front of other people who weren’t relatives or close friends.

Normally Scott would have dove right into the action, but his dad wanted the class to get a full demonstration, so Scott got his dad’s ass nicely lubed and stretched with his fingers while his dad talked to the class room, giving them a play-by-play of what was going on, along with tips.

Soon it was time for Scott to mount his father. He shoved himself in with a single thrust, making his dad moan uncontrollably. He moaned too; his dad’s warm, loose ass felt like heaven encasing his cock.

The fucking didn’t last long, he came much faster than he thought he would, fucking his dad in front of others turned out to be hotter than he could have imagined.

Scott knew this new memory was fake, that it was the game implanting it into his head, but at the same time he thought it might be real. It was getting hard distinguishing what use to be from the way that the game was rewriting his history.

As the die did with Aiden, and Ethan, it floated up into the air and rolled itself. This time it came down on a six, which meant that not only was Scott going to be freed from his danger, but he also got to take his turn. 

Scott’s phallus shaped body instantly began to grow within Stiles’s ass and Stiles was quickly finding himself pulling his master free from his asshole, instantly losing feeling and functionality of his legs when he did so. Stiles quickly shoved a couple fingers up his ass though to reverse the paralyzation until he got something else up his behind.

It took just a mere few seconds for Scott to fully return to his previous human state. He instantly noticed that he could still taste Stiles asshole in his mouth. It was another lasting side effect from his danger card, he would periodically get an overwhelming taste of his friend/slave’s ass for the rest of his life.

Scott was so thankful to be human again that he forgot just how angry he was at Stiles for doing that to him. Just because Scott had turned into a dildo didn’t mean that Stiles needed to use him like one.

Once Stiles explained that the six not only freed him but also allowed him to take his turn, Scott took the die into his hand and rolled it. It landed on a six again, Scott really didn’t care that much though. He was just so happy to be back to human. He didn’t even care that the roll caused him to land on an ‘Everybody Draw a Fun Card’ space. Just as long as he was away from the horrible danger spot. If he never saw another danger card in his life, he would be happy.

Scott took his card first and handed it to Stiles to read for him. “Kink: Pink: It’s hot. Enough said. Points: 12.”

Scott looked over at his slave, particularly his head of short pink hair and realized how hot Stiles looked in pink. At the same time Stiles drew his own card and read it aloud. “Cum Injections: Like a coke addict you are addicted to needles. But it’s not coke in those syringes, it’s other guy’s cum. Points: 13.” Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed by this card. It wasn’t a bad one, and the ideal of shooting men’s cum into his veins was kind of hot, still he would have liked a much better card with a higher point value.

With Jack-Off still Ethan’s asshole, a card drew itself from the Fun Deck and placed itself on Jack-Off’s card pile. Stiles leaned over and read it aloud: “Married: Congratulations. You are now married to a fellow player, so spin the wheel to discover who the lucky fellow is. Then share fifty points among other things.”

The spinner in the middle of the gameboard which the snake-twisted path they were on veered around automatically began spinning itself, passing over each one of their names once, twice, thrice before finally coming to a complete stop on Stiles’s name.

Theo laughed as Isaac went to draw his own card, Jack-Off still unaware of who he was now married to, but he would know soon enough. Stiles on the other hand was split now, he loved his master very much, but he also now loved Jack-Off just as much, he even loved the new wedding ring that was now on his finger. Scott was also sort of split, Stiles was his slave, and Jack-Off was his cousin.

“Santa Sex: Enjoy some sexy fun with the original Ho-Ho while you wait for it to be your turn again. Points: 12,” read Isaac’s card. A big smile formed on his face as the Christmas man materialized in front of him. He was just as one would imagine Saint Nicholas; obese, hairy, with a long white beard and a cheery vibe. He was also nude, aside from his classic hat. Isaac couldn’t decide what he wanted to do with this man first, did he want to fuck the guy’s fat ass, or did he want to ride that impressive candy-cane sticking out from the groin?

As Isaac decided that he would start with Santa’s ass, Liam took his card from the deck and read it aloud. “On All Fours: You can no longer walk on two legs like a normal man, you’ll find though that it feels much more natural and fun though to move around on your hands and knees as if you were a dog. Points: 13.”

Liam was already on his hands and knees with his slave pounding away at his ass, so he didn’t really notice anything. Scott on the other hand, noticed Liam’s slave, who was his other dad/uncle. He wondered if Liam would be willing to trade slaves.

Theo took his card next. “Memory: Twins: Remember that time you were in the middle of a hot twin sandwich? Points: 10.”

Suddenly his mind was overcame by a new memory. Even though he knew it was false, it felt more real than any of his real memories. He could remember one day being in the locker room at the school. Gym was over and it was just himself and the twins Ethan and Aiden left in there. He couldn’t exactly remember why, or how it had even gotten to that point, but he was on a wooden bench, with Ethan’s cock deep up his ass and Aiden’s dick balls deep in his pussy.

While Theo was lost in his new memory, Jackson took his own card and read it aloud. “Cock Got Your Tongue: Its always great to have another cock, but having one as your tongue might just make it a little difficult to speak. Points: 15.”

Jackson felt his tongue roll up in his mouth and start to change. It grew larger as skin covered it and before long he was left with a moveable, hard dick in his mouth instead of a tongue.

Since Aiden was still Ethan’s diaper the game drew for him again. “Kink: Felching: Cum tastes best when its sucked straight out of another dude’s asshole, don’t you agree? Points: 12.”

The game then did the same for Ethan, the card flew off the deck and flew over to his pile. “Kink: Cowboys: The best part of any western is all those sexy cowboys and gunslingers. Points: 12.”

With everyone having drawn, Scott took the die back in his hand and rolled it, watching as it came down on a three. That put him on a Chance Space, which was either a good thing or a bad thing, he wasn’t sure. He picked up the top card and read it aloud. “Rolling for Fun: Roll the die. The number you roll is the number of Fun Cards you draw from the deck.”

Scott took the die in hand and rolled it once more. He wanted a low number, but instead he got a five. He was a bit nervous as he drew them from the deck. The first one read: “Vagina-Phobia: Or Eurotophobia, if you want to get scientific about it. You now have a paralyzing, debilitating fear of vaginas. Points: 17.”

Thankfully there wasn’t any vagina’s out at the moment, (well actually Theo had one, but Scott could easily avoid looking at the terrifying sight from where he was sitting). Really this card didn’t bother him, even though he knew it should. Had he gotten this card at the begging of the game he would have hated it, but now, well he wasn’t really interested in females sex organs anymore.

“Erection Radius: Every guy in your general area (with the exception of the current players of this game) become instantly hard whenever you are around. Points: 16,” read the second card.

“Hypnotic State: Baby Edition: An unknown trigger word now puts you into a state where you believe you are an actual baby who drinks milk from guy’s cocks. Points: 23.”

“Kink: Ku Klux Klan: Sure, they’re racists, but they’re also hot in those white robes. Points: 12.”

“Toilet Cleaner: You can’t stop your self from getting down and licking clean any toilet you come across that is dirty. Points: 13,” read the last card. Scott felt a rush to his head as all the new cards went into effect.

********************************

Stiles peered at the syringe that had appeared in his hand not long after taking that last Fun Card. The tube was filled with creamy cum, whose balls it came from though remained a mystery. That didn’t matter. The need to inject the stuff into his veins was strong. And honestly, he was having a hard time trying to figure out any reason he shouldn’t just do it. It wasn’t an actual drug, he wasn’t a junkie. And having some random dude’s cum coursing through his veins could be kind of hot.

Using his left hand, Stiles shoved the needle into his right upper arm and pressed down, injecting the semen fully. A strange, relieving sensation washed over him as he pulled the needle out and threw it somewhere behind him. He would find it and pick it up later.

Next, he picked up the die and rolled it. It came down on a four. Looking at the board it was obviously pointless to move his die, since the spot he would land on would send him right back to where he was. So, he went ahead and just picked up a Chance Card.

“Eight-Sided Rolls: Everyone now plays with an eight-sided die. The one who drew this card now takes another turn.”

The die that was lying on the board blinked out of existence and was suddenly replaced by a diamond-shaped sort of die. Stiles picked it up and studied it. He noticed the gold wedding band on his finger. For a moment he had forgotten he was married now. He’d loved Jack-Off for a long time, but it had been more of a familial, brotherly love. Now that love was shifting inside him. He loved Master Scott with all his heart, but his love for Jack-Off was nearly as strong now, and different in a way. If his husband returned from being an asshole, well then Stiles might find his loyalties being tested. Then again, maybe Stiles could convince his new husband to be Master Scott’s slave also and then there wouldn’t be any problems at all.

Stiles rolled the new die which came down on a seven. He looked to the board and frowned when he saw the space he was going to land on, the same one that his master had landed on, which meant everyone was getting cards again. They were nearing the end of this game, and Stiles couldn’t deny that he wanted to win this. He wouldn’t mind if his master won either, but if everyone else was getting cards then they were getting points too. And from what Stiles understood, the points were what determined who won. 

Placing the dark green pawn down, Stiles went ahead and drew his card. “Urine Sweat: Why sweat like a regular guy when you can sweat urine instead? Points: 14.”

Stiles wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and brought it to his nose. The droplets had a yellowish tint to them, and they definitely gave off the aroma of piss. This could at least make it easier to soothe Master Scott’s rashes whenever they flared up.

The top card on the draw pile flipped itself over and flew over in front of Jack-Off. “Kink: Church: Make sure you put on a good show for god if your going to do it in his house. Points: 12.”

Santa Claus was currently on his hands and knees back in front of the television. His fat belly jiggled as a nearly equally overweight Isaac pounded into the old man’s asshole like there was no tomorrow. Isaac never would have guessed he would one day end up fucking Santa Claus, but he couldn’t deny it felt beyond amazing.

Since Isaac was too preoccupied to draw a card himself, the top card on the deck flew up and over directly into his hand. He read it aloud as Santa moaned ‘Ho, Ho, Ho’ beneath him.

“Inanimate Lover: Inanimate objects around you will periodically and randomly come to life for short periods of time with the sole purpose of fucking you. Points: 20.”

Isaac threw the card to the side as the TV remote on the television stand started vibrating. It then stood up onto its non-existent feet and dived down and over, aiming for Isaac’s massive butt cheeks. It reached its destination with precision and embedded itself into Isaac’s wet, dirty hole. It then proceeded to fuck him as he continued to fuck Saint Nicholas.

“Jack-Ass Laugh: You can’t stop yourself from braying like a donkey whenever you laugh. Points: 4,” read Liam’s card. He wasn’t too focused on his own card though, he was more focused on the immense pleasure that Peter’s cock was currently giving him. His cock was rock hard between his legs, his balls were tight and felt like they could release their load any second. He would never have guessed bottoming could be so amazing. No wonder Mason was gay. 

“Tailed: Spin the spinner to decide what kind of tail you now have. Points: 8,” read Theo’s card. He looked to the spinner on the board to see that the wedges no longer held each of their names in it. In their place was: Elephant, Demon, Dog, Tiger, Dolphin, Beaver, Horse, Cow, Snake. 

Theo couldn’t stop himself from reaching forward and spinning it (truth be told, by this point he was tired of trying to fight this game all together). It spun around a few times until it finally came to a rest of DEMON.

There was a sudden, immense pressure right above Theo’s ass cheeks and then he felt it growing outwards. It twitched as it grew longer, becoming a fifth limb in a way. He didn’t look to see it, but the others could, and it was bright red with a cartoonish, sharp arrow-head tip. 

“Urine Blooded: Urine now runs through your veins instead of that nasty ol’ blood. Points: 16,” read Jackson’s card. He didn’t bother to read it aloud, he was still trying to adjust to the heavy, erect cock that had replaced his tongue. 

A card from the top of the deck then flew over and landed on Aiden’s pile. “Beggar: You can’t help but beg like a bitch when it comes to sexy time. Points: 4.”

“Kink: Chocolate: What better candy is there to put you in the mood. Points: 12,” read the card that flew into Ethan’s pile.

“Corpse Craze: You can’t help but to have sex with any male corpse you happen to be within a certain distance of. This might make funerals kind of awkward for you. Points: 30,” read the card that Scott drew. He threw it down on his pile, more disgusted with this card probably than any of the other ones he had drawn so far.

********************************

Now that it was Jack-Off’s turn, the die took on a life of its own again and rolled itself, coming down on a six, one of the two magical numbers that could set him free. 

It was quite a shocking jolt for Jack-Off, to go from being an asshole one second back to his normal human form the next. He was so relieved to be back to normal that he ignored the fact that he could still taste Ethan’s asshole in his mouth.

Stiles pulled Jack-Off into a big hug, and Jack-Off knew instantly that Stiles was his husband. There was even a wedding band on his finger to prove it. It had to have happened while he was in danger. He knew it should bother him that he had gotten married, but it didn’t. He did love Stiles with all his heart after all, didn’t he? And it wasn’t that big of a deal having to share Stiles with his cousin. Wait, Scott’s his cousin now? How did that happen?

“Take your turn and I’ll explain everything you missed,” Stiles said handing Jack-Off the die. It was different from the last time he rolled it, it had eight sides now. He shrugged and let it fall onto the board, where it showed the five face up. He happily moved his pawn off the danger spot and onto a space that told him to go back four spaces, which landed him on a Chance Spot.

“So Close and Yet So Far Away: If you are within ten spaces of the finish line, than move directly there. If not return to start,” read the Chance Card that Jack-Off pulled. He was only a little over halfway on the board, which meant he was going to be returning to start. At least he didn’t have to draw a Fun Card or another Danger Card.

********************************

Isaac’s balls were tight, the need to cum was strong, but he couldn’t release his load into Santa’s merry asshole, the only way for him to reach orgasm was for the button on his stomach to be pressed in, and he was incapable of doing that himself.

Santa half moaned, half screamed as he came, shooting his jolly seed across the floor under him. He then did his signature ‘Ho, Ho, Ho’ before he vanished into thin air. That meant it must be Isaac’s turn now, but Isaac didn’t really want to take another turn, what he wanted was to cum. He needed to cum.

Isaac returned to his spot next to Jack-Off. He was happy to see the former alpha again. An ideal popped into his head and he grabbed Jack-Off’s hand and used it to try and push the button on his stomach. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t work.

“Please Jack-Off, can you press my button for me?” Isaac asked letting go of the hairy alpha’s arm. Jack-Off gave Stiles and look and then shrugged. He reached over and pressed the button which went in with ease and sent Isaac into full orgasmic bliss.

Once the cum was emptied from his balls, Isaac grabbed the die and rolled it. It came down on a two which was a blank space. 

"Compelling: With just your thoughts you can compel any straight guys to have homosexual encounters anywhere at any time. You might get off on watching them, but the catch is that you can't compel them to do anything with yourself. Points: 20," read the first card. This card could definitely be fun, he could already think of a few teachers at school he could use this one on.

Jackson made some snide remark that Isaac didn’t quite understand. The dick-tongue was giving the bully a weird, almost unintelligible accent/lisp.

“Watch it Jackson, or I might have to use this new card on your father,” Isaac replied with a smile. Jackson’s dad was a hotty after all.

“Scooby’s Muzzle: Accessory: Place this special dog’s collar on any guy and watch as they are transformed into a canine obedient to you. Say the word Shaggy three times to transform them back. Points: 13.”

As Isaac placed the card down in his pile, the collar appeared in his hand and he started pondering just who he would use it on.

********************************

Liam’s ass was full of cum, fresh cum which Peter had just emptied into it less than three minutes ago. Peter was resting off to the side as Liam picked up the die. There was a heat deep inside his anal tube which was slowly beginning to grow again. His Heated Up card was clearly in effect, he was beginning to go into heat, and he didn’t mind it to much. It was better than some of the other changes that he had gone through. Like this On All Fours card that had genetically changed his structure so he could no longer stand any more. 

Placing his weight on his left hand, Liam picked up the die and rolled it, getting a seven. He then grabbed his pawn with some slight difficulty and moved it along the path closer to himself, onto a space that read ‘Draw 5 Cards’. Liam cringed.

“Lucky You,” Both Isaac and Stiles said at the same time as Liam sat down on his haunches so he could draw easier. Luckily the pile was on the coffee table right in front of him, so he reached forward and grabbed all five at once.

“Snake Tongued: Not only does your new, forked snake-tongue give you an added hiss when you speak, it also strengthens your sense of taste and provides and allows you to experience scents even stronger than before. Points: 12. 

“Learning From Daddy: Ass Eating Edition: Your daddy has shown up to teach you a valuable life lesson, how to eat out other dude’s assholes. Firsthand experience is always best. Points: 20.

“Kink: Racist Degradation: The name of the card pretty well speaks for itself. Points: 12.

“An Assfull of Other’s Shit: Whenever another dude in your radius needs to shit, that shit will be transferred to your own ass so that you can shit it out for them. Points: 20.

“Elf Ears: Their going to look so cute on you. Points: 4.”

Liam only had a few seconds to take in all the information he had just read before the changes began. It started with his tongue, he felt it transforming in his mouth, becoming flatter and almost razor sharp. He then felt his ears transform also, although it was barely noticeable. What was noticeable was the sudden huge mass inside his cock. He looked down to see that it looked like a snake that had ingested something too big for itself. He instantly realized that it was shit, shit from someone else, and because of his Piss/Shit Swap card, he was now going to have to expel it somehow through his cock.

“Have you ever ate ass before son?” came a voice from behind Liam that instantly made him forget the problem currently in his cock. He turned around and saw his step-father standing there in all his chocolate-skinned, naked glory. Liam wanted to advert his eyes, but he couldn’t. 

“Your real dad couldn’t make it tonight, so I’m here in his place, and while I know you’re not biologically mine, I still think of you as a true son,” said the man whom Liam felt the same way towards. He had only ever seen his drunken, low-life bio-dad a few times in his life that he could remember, but this man here had been there for him for as long as he could remember. This man here was his true dad, which was what made this so much harder. He didn’t have any feelings towards his bio-dad, but this guy…

Liam’s stepdad turned around and bent himself over so that his slightly spread ass cheeks were now inches away from Liam’s face. Liam so did not want to do this; he’d much rather be riding on his dad’s dick than this (not that he really wanted to be fucked or do anything sexual with his father). Still he found he had no choice as he stuffed his face between the two chocolate globes. 

“It’s like eating out a pussy son, you just got to get your tongue out and get in there and lick and stuff,” his stepfather. Liam found his tongue extracting from his mouth. He couldn’t stop himself as he licked at the tight, sweaty hole of his father with his new tongue. The taste was as putrid as his feelings towards what he was doing.

“Don’t worry son, you’ll get the hang of it. That’s why I’m here, for you to practice on.” 

********************************

Theo took the die in his hand and rolled it, getting a three. Thanks to his newest Chance Card, he actually got to move three spaces forward, which was a blank space, unfortunately though, he was still going to have to draw two Fun Cards.

As Theo moved his pawn, he peered around the room, appalled at all the sights. He was the only one left still fighting this game it seemed, the only one who had not fully succumbed to its gross, homosexual influences. It was getting harder each turn, especially with the Bizarre Cravings card. Right now, he was craving a cheeseburger with cum instead of ketchup. If he had access to one of those right now, he knew he wouldn’t hesitate to spread some of Isaac or Jackson’s cum onto it. Sick, right?  
“Dick Eating Vagina: Your vagina now needs nutrients to survive. You can’t see them, but your pussy has razor-sharp teeth that can bite off any guys dick’s during intercourse. Your pussy will then ingest it, making taking the nutrients it needs from the severed dick and then popping what’s left back out. You need at least two dicks a week to survive, so you better get to hunting. Points: 25,” read the first card. Theo scowled in disgust.

“Satan’s Son: Congratulations, we have rewritten reality and some of your DNA to make you the biological child of Lucifer himself. That technically makes you the Anti-Christ, but don’t worry, you’re not destined to start Armageddon. You do have special gifts now though thanks to your heritage. We’ll let you discover them on your own. Points: 26,” read the second Fun Card. Theo couldn’t help but smile, this last card could be useful actually. It could be very useful indeed.

********************************  
Jackson picked up the die and rolled it. The game was nearing the end and Jackson was torn. In one way he still hated everything that was changing within himself and even outside of himself, yet on the other, with every turn he was finding himself enjoying it more and more and more.

The die came down on a three, and he moved his pawn up to a space that ordered him to draw three Fun Cards. He was only four spaces away from the finish line. He was close, next time he would hopefully win. He so wanted to win, losing was the worst after all.

“Kink: Tiny Dicks: There’s just something about cute, tiny dicks that turns you on. Points: 12,” read the first card. Jackson ignored it, sure tiny dicks like the one Stiles had were hot, but he needed cards that gave him more points.

“Phallic Diet: You can now only eat food that resembles dicks in some way, such as bananas, cucumbers, sausages and more. Points: 10.” This card wasn’t that bad either, but again, he needed cards that gave him a bunch of points.

“Werebitch: Dog Edition: You’re basically a werewolf now, except when you change you become a random breed of canine. To top it off you become a female whose in intense heat. You won’t be able to do anything but find other canines to fuck you while in this altered state. Points: 26.” Jackson dropped the card to the table. He technically already was a werewolf, well really a kanima. But now he was going to be a werebitch. He wasn’t sure he liked the sound of this card, but he really did like the points.

********************************

With Jackson’s turn over, it was now time to see if Aiden was going to end up staying his brother’s diaper for another round, or if he was going to finally get to be human again.

The die rolled itself, and revealed that Aiden’s luck was still gone, he was going to stay a diaper.

********************************

Ethan drooled and flapped his arms around with amusement as the die rolled to see if he was going to remain in the baby state he was currently in. Unfortunately for him, as was the case with Aiden, he was going to be stuck for another round. The die had came down on a two, and he needed a one or a six to be free.


	8. Round 8

Scott couldn’t help but look over at his father Peter. With his master currently eating out the ass of his stepfather, the grumpy slave was standing off to the side in the corner, the nastiest of looks plastered across his face. Scott was horny, horny for his dad/uncle. It was this game doing it. It was behind this obsessive horniness. But Scott didn’t care anymore. Thanks to the memory cards, he knew what it was like to fuck the father that carried him in his male womb, but he had never had sex with his other dad Peter. But now that Peter was a slave, that could be changed. 

Grabbing the pen and notepad off the table, Scott jotted down what he wanted and showed it to Stiles.

“Liam, dude, my Master wants to know if he can borrow your slave for sex stuff while you’re busy with your stepdad?” Stiles asked. He couldn’t help but feel a tad bit of disappointment, he wanted to be the one being used by his master. He did have Jack-Off though, and Peter was Scott’s dad, so it was understandable.

Liam pulled his face out of his stepdad’s chocolate ass and pondered the question for a brief moment. “Sure, Peter, go to Scott and obey every command he or Stiles gives you as if they were coming from my mouth.”

Peter growled showing his sharp werewolf teeth as Liam’s stepdad grabbed the sides of his stepson’s head and shoved him back into between the amazingly sculpted globes.

While Peter unhappily made his way over to his son, Scott pulled the top Fun Card, curious as to what memory he was going to get now. He wasn’t frightened or nervous about drawing new cards anymore, it was like a barrier had finally broken inside him and all he cared about now was having fun. And more cards equaled more fun, right? Besides, he’d liked the last memory card he’d been forced to draw.

“Memory: Stuffed Bitch: Remember that time your stuffed animal came to life and made you its bitch? Points: 10.” 

Scott closed his eyes, ready for the new memories to wash over him. He was suddenly in his bedroom. It was night, his room darkened. He was snuggled up in bed when he heard a noise that awoke him. He switched on his lamp to find his stuffed Wolfie sitting on the end of his bed by his feet. Wolfie was a ‘Big Bad Wolf’ looking, three-and-a-half-foot-tall stuffed animal who had been given to him by his seeding father, Peter, when he was a little baby. Peter rarely showed him any affection or consideration unless it was to involve him in one of his nefarious werewolf schemes. That was why the toy was so precious to Scott, why he kept the thing on his desk. How had it gotten up on his bed?

Scott’s eyes grew wider when Wolfie stood up and started walking towards him on his own. Even more startling was that there was something between its legs that had never been there before; a fuzzy, long erection, with two stuffed balls hanging beneath.

It was like Scott’s body was frozen with fear. He couldn’t move or scream or do anything as Wolfie grabbed the covers and revealed Scott’s naked body. Scott then for reasons he couldn’t fathom let the stuffed toy roll him over onto his stomach. Seconds later, the toy was shoving its surprisingly firm, fuzz-covered erection up Scott’s ass.

Tears ran down Scott’s cheeks as his ass was assaulted by the toy. The pain was bad. It wasn’t his first time having something up his ass, his dad had bought him those training dildos that he rarely used (anal just wasn’t his thing). And then there was the incident in the woods that happened the previous night, the one where his ass had been raped by Deucalion. His ass was still sore and bruised from that experience, which wasn’t helping his plight at the moment. 

Scott rode out the pain as best he could. He kept telling himself this had to be a dream because stuffed animals don’t just come to life and grow dicks out of nowhere. But Wolfie just kept on fucking him until its cock started filling Scott’s anal passage with its seed, which was not cum, but instead sticky cotton stuffing.

Scott didn’t get any sleep for the rest of that night. The toy took a short rest before using Scott’s ass a second time, and then a third. It was in the middle of a fourth pounding when the sun came up and the toy rolled off him. It was no longer alive, its cock was gone, and it was as if nothing had happened. But all the pain and the stuffing that Scott later shat out proved otherwise.

As Scott came back to the present, he started trying to arrange all these memories he now had. Some of them had changed in small ways to fit more cohesively with the others, like how when he got raped by Deucalion he was only half losing his anal virginity, he’d practiced with the dildo’s his dad got him beforehand. He managed to arrange them so that Gym Shitter was first, followed by the Dildo one, then Anal Rape, Stuffed Bitch, and then First-Hand Sex-Ed being the most recent of them all.

Peter was now standing beside Scott, glaring down at his son while his arms were folded against his chest. Scott’s eyes were glued to the dick hanging half-hard between his father’s legs. It was still wet from Liam’s ass-juice and it was a mighty impressive organ. The cock head was thick and a little pointy. Scott was tempted to lean over and take a taste of it, and if he was a bottom he would have already done so. It was such an impressive dick that it made him consider being a bottom. 

Scott’s attention got drawn back to the game and he knew his dad was just going to have to wait for him to finish his turn. Then Scott was going to show his old man just how impressive his cock was by shoving it up Peter’s ass.

Scott picked up the die and rolled it, revealing a one. He moved his pawn, stopping on an ‘Everybody Draw a Fun Card’ space. 

“Memory: Conception: You technically weren’t there, but you can remember every detail of how you were conceived,” read the card that Scott drew. While he had grown to like these memory cards, he was still disappointed to have gotten another one instead of a different type of Fun Card. He even verbally said this aloud, although he had temporarily forgotten that his words all came out as gibberish now.

Suddenly, he could see a younger version of both of his dads. They seemed to be in their mid-twenties, and they were alone in the middle of the forest. It was hard to believe they were brothers, neither of them looked like it. Neither of them had clothes on, their bodies were sweaty and dirty as they rolled around in the dirt, playfully fighting one-another. Peter the more dominant of the two, finally managed to pin Rafael down on his back. Both of their cocks were rock hard and pressed up against one another, the scent of arousal overwhelming. 

With an erotic fury, Peter began kissing Rafael, his scruffy lips moving downwards. He grabbed his sexual prey’s legs and bent them upwards, revealing the ass he’d fucked over and over again since they’d hit puberty. 

Peter didn’t bother with any kind of lube, he just drilled his cock right in, knowing his slightly younger brother was a pro when it came to taking it up the ass. 

They rutted, Peter fucking hard with his hips while Rafael maneuvered his hips the best he could to match his brother’s thrusts. 

Suddenly Peter howled into the freshly night sky as he blew his load deep into Rafael’s Omega ass. Although they’d done this adult activity a million-and-one times before, for some unknown reason, that was the night that Peter’s sperm did its biological duty and impregnated his younger brother, leading to the eventual birth of Scott.

As Scott came out of the memory he looked over at his father/uncle again. The way he was born was an abomination against nature and having just witnessed it he knew he should be wanting to claw his eyes out, but instead he was more turned on than ever before. His cock was past painfully hard. 

He grabbed the notepad and jotted down ‘bend over and spread your ass’. He showed it to Peter who looked like he wanted to bite Scott’s head off, and yet the slave found himself doing as he was ordered to do by the paper.

With a huge smile, Scott stood up and positioned himself behind his father. He took a brief moment to appreciate just how tight and hot his dad’s ass was before he spat onto his cock and plunged it up Peter’s ass. It felt amazing, so amazing that Scott almost immediately blew his load. He wondered if Liam would be willing to trade slaves.

While Scott began to breed his father’s ass, Stiles grabbed his card from the deck, feeling a bit jealous of Peter. He would like to have his master doing that to him. Then again, he would like to have his husband do that to him too. Or do that to his husband. As soon as this game was over, he was going to going to have a sex marathon with one of the two, or maybe both. And maybe he could bring his dad and brother into the action, make it a true orgy with him at the center. That would be amazing.

“New Brother: Spin the spinner in the middle of the board to discover which player is now biologically your brother. Points: 15.”

The spinner had reverted to the names of each of the players. Stiles leaned forward and spun it. It went around a few times before it stopped on Scott.

Stiles gasped as reality began rewriting itself once again. Scott was his brother, his non-identical twin brother. Stiles suddenly knew this to be true. But how was it possible? He remembered how Noah had explained it to him. Peter, Noah, and Rafael had been fucking around in the woods one night, Peter and Noah were topping Rafael’s at the same time, and somehow their sperm had combined to impregnate one of the omega eggs inside Rafael. Not many guys could correctly claim they had three biological fathers, but Scott and Stiles could. Of course, they had only really been raised by two, Noah and Rafael, Peter was never really in the picture. And when they were little, Noah and Rafael separated, which was why Scott was raised by Rafael, and Stiles was raised with his half-brother Jordan here in this house. But honestly, they were both over at each other’s places so often that they were raised by both dads.

Scott suddenly paused his thrusts into his dad’s hot ass as the new reality brought on by Stiles’s new Fun Card filled his head with new and altered knowledge. He found himself reliving the memory of his and Stiles’s conception, only this time his dad Rafael was being double penetrated by Noah and Peter. 

Jack-Off drew his card next. “Devout Satanist: You are now a full-fledge practitioner of the hard-core, old-school Satanism. Points: 14.” 

Jack-Off furloughed his eyebrows. He wasn’t religious in any sense of the word, but the idea of this card just felt wrong. But then it also felt right, Lucifer-Almighty was the god that they all should be worshiping. And Lucifer did approve of incest, which his marriage to Stiles now technically constituted.

“Cock Thumbs: You now have real dicks where your thumbs use to be. Points: 18,” read the card that Isaac picked up. He felt the change occur almost instantly. He looked down and watched as both thumbs grew fatter and longer. The fingernails fell off and slits opened in the ends of each as dickheads formed. It took only a second, but he no longer had any thumbs, in their place were erect cocks.

Due to the current position Liam was in, it was hard for him to draw a card. So, Jack-Off kindly picked one up and took it to him. “Slut Tally’s: Every time you have sex with a new guy, a new permanent tally will appear above your left butt cheek. Points: 10,” the card read. Liam couldn’t see it, but three black tallies appeared above his left ass cheek. 

“Memory: Black Mass Orgy: Remember that time you found yourself in the center of a Satanist orgy? Points: 10,” read the card that Theo drew. He was instantly transported back into the new memory. It was night. They were at an abandoned church, out in the middle of the woods. Torches provided the only source of light as men in robes recited something in Latin. Theo was laying down naked upon the altar, they were praying to him and his father, and he could feel the power from those prayers flowing into him. And then the orgy started, one man plunged his cock into Theo’s feminine folds while a guy that looked a lot like Jack-Off fucked Theo’s mouth. A third guy he couldn’t see started sucking on Theo’s unicock, followed by a fourth who started fucking his ass. 

The men fucked with Theo for hours and hours, and with each other too, praising Satan and his blessed son Theo the whole time.

“Magma Hot Semen: Condoms are useless when your semen is this hot. Points: 11,” read Jackson’s card. He threw it down with the other cards. It probably wouldn’t be long before he found out just how hot his semen really was now.

It surprised no one as the top card flew off the deck and landed face up on Aiden’s pile. It read “Penis Psychic: You have the ability to see visions of the future, but only when you have skin-to-skin contact with another male’s penis. Points: 9.”

The card that flew itself onto Ethan’s pile read, “Touch of Growth: Any cock you touch grows up to eight times bigger. Points: 8.”

********************************

Stiles watched Jordan come in from the kitchen and head for the stairs, buck naked. He was lucky he had such a hot older brother to look up to and have fun with. And Jordan was lucky to have the tightest ass that Stiles ever did see. 

Stiles turned his attention to his other brother, his twin brother, and master, Scott. He was still giving their father Peter a fucking that was probably going to leave the villainous wolf sore for a month. Lucky guy.

New Brother laid on top of Stiles's large pile of Fun Cards, and it was bothering him big time. He knew from the title of the card that either Jordan or Scott wasn’t originally his brother. That seemed impossible though, especially with Scott, he knew in his gut that they had always been brothers. This meant that it had to be Jordan, even though he wasn’t playing the game, and the card said something about it being a fellow player. Maybe Stiles had a secret third brother he didn’t know about. Or maybe two brothers, it could be that big baby Ethan and his twin Aiden. 

Jack-Off nudged Stiles in the side reminding him that it was his turn. He picked up the die and rolled it across the board, unfortunately getting a one, which made Stiles move to a blank space. He was only going to get to draw one card, he’d much rather drawn more. More cards, more fun, right?

“Memory: Masturbation Lessons From Big Brother: Remember that time your big brother taught you what your hand could do with your cock? Points: 10.”

The new memory came crashing into Stiles’s head with maximum strength as he was transported backward to his thirteenth year on this earth. He had just hit puberty, and he’d been home alone with Jordan who had the day off. Scott was off at some camp for the week so Stiles was bored and decided to see if his brother wanted to play some videogames with him. When he walked into his brother’s room across the hall without knocking, he got an eyeful of his brother’s hand yanking on his long, hard dick. 

Stiles stood there for a few seconds, unable to say anything, just stare. He expected his brother to get mad and yell at him, or tell him to get out. Instead, when Jordan finally noticed Stiles’s presence, he invited him in and asked if he knew what Jordan was doing. Stiles shook his head no and the next thing he knew he was ditching his pants and boxers and climbing onto his brother’s bed, lying next to him. Jordan then proceeded to explain about the joys of masturbation, giving Stiles techniques and tips that he’d discovered on his own. Then to drive the point home, he showed Stiles how to do it by grabbing Stiles's hard dick and milking a quick orgasm out of it with his hand.

A big smile formed on Stiles’s face as he returned to the present. That sure was a great memory. He’d have to thank Jordan for his help those years ago after this game was over.

********************************

As Jack-Off took the die into his hand, he gazed over at his husband. He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he was married, married to his cousin, no less. It probably wasn’t legal, but he didn’t care, he did love this guy with all his heart. Whether it was the game that had created this love in his heart, or if it was there in the first place and the game was just bringing it out, Jack-Off didn’t care. It was real now, and that was all that really mattered.

The die came down on a six, so Jack-Off moved his pawn forward the correct number of spaces onto a blank spot. He went to draw his card, but momentarily forgot what he was doing as he took in the sight of Theo over on the couch. Jack-Off felt grateful to be in the presence of such divinity. Theo was the son of Jack-Off’s god, which meant that he was just as worthy of worship as Satan was. As soon as this game was over, Jack-Off would for sure show his love and commitment to Satanism to the son of Satan. Jack-Off was pretty sure that Stiles wouldn’t mind.

“Horse Hung: You want a big cock, we’ll give you a big cock. The catch is that it’s an equine cock. Points: 13,” read the card that Jack-Off eventually ended up drawing. He looked down at his groin to see his cock transforming. It grew longer and fatter, changed color to a deep-brown-almost-black with patches of pink as the cock head melted away and was replaced with a wide weird flared end.

“We can have a lot of fun with that,” Stiles commented grabbing Jack-Off’s flaccid new member, at the half-way point, barely able to get his one hand wrapped around it. Jack-Off picked the die up and rolled it again. This time it came down on a four, which placed him on a Chance Space. 

“Free to Be a Slave: A fellow player who is in danger is now freed from their punishment. Unfortunately for them, they are now the permanent slave of the drawer of this card.”

Jack-Off looked across the table and wondered which one of the twins was going to be freed. He soon had his answer as the diaper around Ethan’s groin began to shift into Aiden who fell to the floor naked, bumping his head. Aiden was Jack-Off’s slave now, but honestly, Jack-Off really didn’t care about having a slave. He had Stiles and that was good enough for him.

********************************

Isaac’s new cock thumbs made it hard for him to pick the die up off the board. Still, he persisted and won the fight. He knew he would eventually figure out how to use these new cocks as regular thumbs, it was just going to take practice and time.

The die came down on a seven. Isaac pushed his pawn along the twisty path and stopped on a space that read ‘Everyone Move Back Four Spaces’. Isaac had a feeling that the others weren’t going to be too happy with him over this as he moved his pawn back the required number to a blank space. At least he was going to get two new Fun Cards out of this.

“Kink: Feminine Guys: Loving a fem guy is close to being straight. Points: 12,” read the first card.

“Reverse Fag: If any straight person dares utter the word fag around you then they themselves will instantly become the worst kind of fag they can imagine. Points: 13.” 

“This game has already turned us all into fags,” Theo said with both amusement and anger. Nothing happened to him, probably because he was already the worst thing he could imagine.

Scott’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came hard into his father’s asshole. It was the most powerful, the most pleasurable orgasm he had ever had in his life, and it didn’t seem to want to stop. Rope after rope of semen squirted out of his cock and into Peter’s tight rear hole. His balls emptied themselves completely and only once there was nothing left to give did the orgasm come to a stop.

Scott panted as he removed his wet dick and felt the afterglow overcome him. He turned his attention to the game. Stiles was telling him he needed to move his pawn backward four spaces so he did, straight onto one of those ‘Everybody Draw a Fun Card’ spaces.

“Backwards Digestion: With a backward digestive track you shove food up your ass and you shit it out of your mouth. Points: 20,” read Scott’s card. He should be disturbed by this new card, but he wasn’t paying much attention to it. He was still riding the high from the most amazing fuck he had ever had. Once this game was over, he was going to have to let his brother and slave have a go at their dad, it was just so unbelievably awesome.

Stiles took his card next. “Versatile Lover: What does it matter if you’re on top or bottom, just as long as you’re having sex with another dude. Points: 15.” Stiles shrugged; he didn’t feel any different. He was surprised though; he didn’t know that there were doubles of any of the cards in the deck. This was one of the first cards Isaac had drawn.

“Switching For Others: You switch from being top, bottom, or verse depending on what the dude/dudes around you desire. Points: 15,” read Jack-Off’s card.

“Extra Hands: You get an extra two arms to help you out. Points: 12,” read the card that Isaac drew. As soon as he set the card down, his new arms began to grow out of his sides, directly under his other arms leaving him looking almost as big of a freak as Theo.

“Pain Master: The more another guy is in pain, the more turned on you are, especially if your responsible for causing that pain. Points: 8,” read the card that Liam received. His slave Peter wasn’t going to like this card at all.

“Dildo Collection: Beast Edition: You are now the proud owner of a collection of 15 unique dildos, each one crafted to represent a different animal’s penis. Points: 15,” read the card that Theo pulled. He shrugged with indifference as the unique dildos appeared in the room he was currently living in.

“Sperm Gills: The gills on your neck allow you to breathe on land or in the water. The catch is that you must coat them with men’s sperm (not your own) every twelve hours or you will begin to suffocate. Points: 28,” read the card the Jackson drew. Both sides of his neck began to itch before the folds of skin opened, forming the slits that were his new gills.

“Angry Libido: Anger always increases your horniness. Points: 16,” read the card that Aiden drew. He placed it down on the table as he looked through the other cards that had landed in his pile while he had been being tortured as his brother’s diaper.

“Circumcision Flip: If you were circumcised you are now uncircumcised, and if you were uncircumcised you are now circumcised. Points: 8,” read the card that flew over and landed on Ethan’s deck. Since he was circumcised, his foreskin immediately grew back in.

Now it was time for Stiles to move his pawn back four spaces, which landed him on a Chance Space.

“Remove Two, Gain Three: Discard two of your Fun Cards and draw three new ones,” read the Chance Card Stiles drew. He didn’t have to think at all about the first one he was getting rid of, Anal Paralyzation. Relief overcame him as he threw the card into the middle of the board and it vanished into thin air. He then looked through the rest of his cards. He had so many, and very few of them he wanted gone. He eventually settled on Icy Asshole, feeling that his Master would like his asshole not to be too cold.

“Kink: CBT: Why is it you now get off on cock and balls being tortured. Points: 12,” read the first of the three cards Stiles drew.

“Anal Sores: The only way to get rid of these anal sores when they show up is with a good ass fucking. Points: 9.”

“Plush Collection: Enjoy your new collection of adult-themed plush toys. Points: 14.” The next chance Stiles had he was going to have to go to his room and find out what new toys he had in there. His mind told him he now had a teddy bear with a dildo attached to its groin, which would be super-hot. His mind was also telling him that he had a large stuffed animal shaped like an erect cock.

Jack-Off took his pawn next and move it back four spaces onto a blank spot. He grabbed his Fun Card which read, “Public Pisser: No matter how bad you need to relieve your bladder, you can’t go unless someone is watching you. Points: 14.”

Seeing as how Liam was preoccupied with his stepfather’s ass, Isaac took it upon himself to move the younger dude’s pawn backward four to a blank space.

“Incubus: You now need to feed off the sexual energy of other men. Points: 24,” read Liam’s new card. Liam didn’t feel any immediate difference, but there was a lot of sexual energy in the air. Later, when things weren’t so sexualized, he would find this card coming into play more.

Theo moved his pawn backward next, to a space that told him to move back another four spaces, which in turn placed him on an ‘Everybody Draw a Fun Card’ space. He was past the point of caring.

“Animal Magnet: Any male animal within your radius will be overcome with an intense need to fuck you. Points: 18.”

Because of the one chance card he still had, he found himself drawing a second Fun Card. At least he was lucky enough that that strange stallion had gone outside.

“Hanging With Hellhounds: Until it’s your turn again, learn what it feels like to be a Hellhound’s bitch. Points: 17,” read the second card. Theo cringed as he heard a growl from the doorway. He looked over to see the most vicious-looking, black rottweiler with fire-red eyes, blood leaking from its mouth, and a ghostly aurora surrounding it. Its cock was also out of its sheath and ready for action.

Theo couldn’t stop himself from getting down on his hands and knees. The hellhound wasted no time jumping up onto him and planting its cock into Theo’s pussy. Tears began to form in Theo’s eyes. It felt good, better than he wanted it too. It hurt too, but pain was never a big determent for him. 

“Michael Jordan’s Jockstrap: Accessory: This unwashable jockstrap worn by the one and only Michael Jordan will improve your sports skills when you wear it. Points: 7.” The Basketball legend’s jockstrap appeared in Jackson’s hand and he couldn’t help but lift it to his face to smell it. His cock, which was technically Aiden’s cock, hardened more if that was even possible and squirted out some pre.

“Itchy Asshole: And you thought mosquito bites were bad. Points: 15,” read Aiden’s new Fun Card. He felt it go into effect immediately, an itch deep inside his hole was beginning to grow. He shoved his finger up there and tried to scratch it, but he knew only a cock would be able to truly scratch this itch.

“Penisfier: Accessory: There’s nothing really special about this pacifier other than that the part you suck on is shaped like an actual penis. Points: 6,” read the card that landed in Ethan’s pile. Suddenly, an overgrown pacifier appeared in Ethan’s mouth and he sucked away on the perverted item.

“Papa’s Shit: You must consume one helping of your dad’s shit a day until the day he dies. Points: 13,” read the Fun Card that Scott picked up. A shiver went down his back, this new card sounded horrible. He wondered which one of his three biological father’s he was going to have to eat from, then he decided he didn’t really want to know. He’d rather continue to bask in the aftermath of the sex he just had. As soon as his cock was good to go again he was going to have to have a second round with his dad’s ass.

“Improved Palette: Your sense of taste has greatly strengthened. Points: 4.” Stiles placed his card down with his others, disappointed with the low number of points it gave. He then looked over at his father Peter who was standing off to the side unable to go anywhere. Stiles asked his master if it was okay if he used Peter’s cock for a short bit, and Scott gave him the go-ahead. So, Stiles called Peter over and took the impressive cock of his dad into his mouth. He’d tasted cock many times before this moment, but it felt like he was tasting cock for the first time with how much stronger and pronounced the taste now was. He could even taste Liam’s ass and ass-juice on it.

“Taxidermied Relative: Congratulations, using our magical skills we have preserved the corpse of a beloved relative of yours with taxidermy. Don’t worry, we made sure to give special attention to the ass and cock areas. Points: 28,” read Jack-Off’s card. 

Something inside Jack-Off’s head told him to turn around and he did. There in the corner, leaning up against the wall, was the corpse of his father. He was stunned, the body had somehow been preserved to look the way it had before the fire. Tears welled in Jack-Off’s eyes as he took his father’s naked body in. The cock was fully erect, the balls hanging low with the appearance of being full. He knew he could fuck himself on his dad’s cock if he wanted to, and he assumed he could fuck the ass too. And a few turns ago he would have been appalled by such thoughts, but now that he was a Satanist, it didn’t seem like that big of a deal. New knowledge that had recently entered his brain told him that necrophilia was a common thing in Satanist rituals and worship services.

“Kink: Short Guys: They’re hot. Enough said. Points: 12,” read Isaac’s newest card. He couldn’t disagree with the card, he did love fucking or being fucked by guys shorter than himself. 

“Memory: Father’s Toilet: Remember that week you spent being your own dad’s personal toilet? Points: 10,” read the card that Isaac handed Liam. He made a foul face as he was instantly pulled backward into new memories. It was the summer before he started high school and he had been forced to go out east to spend a week with the drunk bio-dad who rarely wanted anything to do with Liam. Liam was pissed about having to go out there and to make matters worse, he spent the entire week having to be his father’s personal toilet. He drank down his dad’s piss and choked down his dad’s shit all week long. He wasn’t sure why he let his dad use him like that, maybe because it was attention, even if it was a horrible type of attention. 

The taste of his bio-dad’s shit lingered on Liam’s tongue as he came back to the present and found himself eating his stepdad’s ass out again. 

Jackson picked up his pawn and moved it back four spaces onto a Chance Space.

“Master/Slave Swap: All masters* at this table now have their roles swapped with their slaves. *Master’s given slaves through Free to Be a Slave or Free to Be a Master cards are exempt. Also, Peter remains a slave regardless.”

Jackson was a little disappointed because the card did nothing for him at all. It did affect their alpha though, who was now his brother’s slave instead of master.

Stiles’s spit out the cock whose seed gave him life upon hearing this new card read aloud. He could feel a new, powerful energy coursing through him. “Don’t worry Scottie, I’ll try not to be too bossy. And I’ll still let you top, at least most of the time.”

Scott rolled his eyes as he found himself nodding yes to his master. He so wished that Jackson hadn’t drawn that card.

Aiden was next up to move his pawn backward. He did so and landed on a ‘Draw Two Fun Cards’ space. 

“Big Mouth: You can open your mouth to extreme proportions. This really helps with blowjobs. Points: 10,” read the first card.

“Pouched: You now have a kangaroo-like pouch. Points: 10,” read the second card. Aiden looked down at his well-defined stomach and saw a pouch of skin grow out over his abs, covering his hard work up. At least it would be handy to hold stuff whenever he was naked.

Ethan’s pawn magically moved itself, however because of his danger card, Ethan did nothing when the pawn landed on a blank space.

********************************

It was Liam’s turn now, meaning that it was time for his stepfather to leave. He said a simple bye before vanishing into thin air, which caught Liam off guard and caused him to fall forwards face first. He quickly rebound to his hands and knees and grabbed the die. Rolling it he got a one, which placed him on an event space. That reminded him of the gold card he had, he was tempted to use it to get rid of the Piss/Shit Swap card he had. His cock was in pain from all the shit that was packed inside it and he wasn’t sure how to expel it, and even if he could, Stiles probably didn’t want him doing that here on the living room floor.

He decided to wait and see what happened with this event. He grabbed an Event Card and read it aloud. “Musical Dildos: It’s musical chairs with dildos instead. The winner gets a gold card. All losers lose ten points. The first one out also gets a fun card without any points.”  
A circle of six dildos evenly spaced out appeared in the large area between the couch/coffee table and the television. Each dildo was identical in shape and size, each one suctioned to the hard-wood floor so they stood straight up. The only difference between them was that each one was a different color; red, blue, white, black, neon green, yellow. 

“Due to Theo’s current Hellhound situation, he will be unable to play this event and automatically loses fifteen points,” came the male electronic voice that had last spoken during the last event. The voice seemed to come out of nowhere, though that was one of the least strange things going on at the moment. “Ethan’s danger makes him naturally exempt.”

The seven who were participating formed a circle, each one standing in front of a dildo except for Liam who was still on his hands and knees, which was more or less standing for him now. The On All Fours card was rather inconvenient and annoying, he’d love to be rid of it, but not as much as wanted to be rid of the one causing severe, distracting constipation in his penis.

Knowledge of what they needed to do implanted itself into their heads. It was basically musical chairs. Circus music suddenly filled the room and the seven began going counterclockwise around the dildos. There was no indication when the music was going to stop, it just did, and they all dove for a dildo. They each needed to get a dildo partially into one of their holes, whether it be their ass, mouth or something else didn’t matter. Everyone but Jackson managed to do this, he tripped over Liam trying to get to the last one before Aiden. 

Jackson mumbled about unfairness as he returned to his seat on the couch. The dildo that Stiles was squatting on vanished and he fell backward. They all got up and a second-round began which ended with Scott being the next one out. Stiles found himself eliminated in the third-round while Aiden got eliminated in the fourth. Liam wasn’t fast enough in the fifth round leading to his elimination and a playoff between Jack-Off and Isaac. They circled the remaining red dildo until the music turned off and Jack-Off dove to the floor, getting his mouth around the head of the silicone toy before Isaac could.

Jack-Off smiled to himself as he returned to his seat and a gold card appeared in front of him. He pondered what he was going to do with it as Jackson drew the card that was going to be worthless for him.

“Extra Sensitive: Your cock is now twice as sensitive. Points: 14.” 

Liam looked at his gold card and decided to risk it. He picked it up and said aloud, “I want to use this to eliminate my Piss/Shit card.” He knew he could use the card for better things, but right now getting the shit out of his cock seemed the most important thing to do.

“You may eliminate the effects of the card and keep the points,” began the invisible voice again, “or you can get rid of two cards along with both of their point values.”

Liam thought about it for a second. He wanted to play it smart, he already had a lot of points with his other cards, and he doubted he was going to catch up to Stiles any time in the future. So, he decided to get rid of a second card too, the On All Fours one that was rather uncomfortable. He informed the voice of his decision.

The gold card vanished first and followed by On All Fours and Piss/Shit Swap. He felt the clog in his penis vanish. It was an amazing relief, but then the shit that had been stretching his penis to unbelievable proportions suddenly reappeared in his ass. He couldn’t hold it in either, his asshole was too loose from the fucking Peter had given him earlier. He excused himself as he got up and ran for the bathroom. 

********************************

Theo wasn’t sure how he felt. Part of himself was loving what was happening to him. He loved the feeling of the warm, mishappened dick being thrusted in and out of his delicate vagina. But there was still a part of him that hated all of this, hated every bit of what was going on. That part of him seemed to be getting smaller and smaller each turn.

The hellhound fucking him was getting ready to knot, the base of its cock was starting to inflate. But luckily for Theo, it was his turn already, so the Hellhound vanished, leaving Theo’s hole empty before it could accomplish its goal and fill him with seed.

Theo was actually feeling disappointed as he stood up and grabbed the die. He rolled it and it came down on a two, which placed him on a blank spot.

“Condom Diet: A used-condom a day, ingested orally, keeps the doctor away. Points: 15,” read the first of the two cards he had to draw. He felt like he should be disgusted by this new card, but he wasn’t. A condom didn’t sound too bad right now, although what he really was craving was deep-fried deer testicles with a side of ketchup and honey.

“Pussy Ass: Your asshole is now a pussy. Points: 22,” read the second card. He felt his rear hole change slightly. It became less tight and the sphincter was gone. He would probably notice more of a difference the next time something got shoved up there. The biggest question on his mind now though, was where was his shit supposed to exit through now?

The tattoo sleeve adorning his left arm shifted to reveal a new image of a tied-off, used condom right above his elbow and right below the image of a hellhound with an obvious erection.

His mind went to his father in hell. He would be so proud of Theo, he always called Theo his ‘Special Little Slut’, and now that Theo had a second vagina, well he knew that would make his dad happy. And he craved his father’s approval, would let his father use him in any way his father wanted. Theo didn’t get off on it though, he may be a pervert, but he wasn’t into incest. Still, anything to make his father happy.

Wait, none of that was right! All those memories and thoughts, it was all fake, all this game’s doing. Or was it? Maybe everything else he remembered, the reality that existed before this game started, that was the false reality. Maybe this game was showing them all the true reality. 

********************************

The eight-sided die came down on a six, which caused Jackson to smile. That was exactly the number he wanted because with a six he would get to go again, and then most likely end this game and win.

He moved his pawn forward the six spaces, avoiding a danger space by one and landing on a ‘Draw 3 Cards and Give 1 to Another’ space. He pulled the three cards and read them to himself.

“Ten-Minute Orgasm: Doesn’t it sound amazing? Points: 10.”

“Clown Cock: Your dick is tattooed to look like a clown's face. Points: 10.”

“Random Ejaculation: You never know when your cock will ejaculate its seed. It could be when you’re doing dishes, or while you’re driving, you just don’t know. Points: 14.”

Jackson put the Ten-Minute Orgasm card down on his pile instantly, knowing that was one he wanted for sure. He was thinking about giving Aiden the Clown Cock card until he remembered about the ‘Groin Swap’ card Aiden had gotten earlier. So, he instead put Clown Cock in his pile and gave Aiden Random Ejaculation, which would be interesting seeing as how he had that Cum Fountain card to contend with also.

Aiden yelped as the Clown Cock card took effect, the dick between his legs suddenly looked like it had been painted. The head was tomato red like a clown’s nose, while the shaft was white with two blue and green eyes.

Jackson laughed as he picked up the die and rolled it again. He needed a two to win the game, but instead, he got a three. And a three was higher than a two, so he had won, or at least reached the end first. He moved his pawn accordingly and threw his arms up into the air like a champion.

“Congratulations, Jackson has reached the final space which means the game is over. It’s now time to determine the real winner, check the rule book for instructions on rounding up scores,” said the electronic male voice.

Jack-Off grabbed the booklet and opened it up. The wording inside had magically changed, although it didn’t surprise him at this point.

“Every player currently in danger is immediately eliminated and will remain as they are. It is pointless to be worried about their score,” began reading Jack-Off, “Next, the players base scores have already been added up for you. Scott has 296 points. Stiles has 413 points. Jack-Off has 298 points. Isaac has 267 points. Liam has 299 points. Theo has 315 points. Jackson has 319 points. Aiden has 217 points.”

“So, I lost?” Aiden asked.

“And I don’t get anything for getting to the end first. That’s fucked up.” Jackson said, triggering his Piss Trigger card.

“Hold on,” Jack-Off said, “The player to reach the finish space receives 75 points. The player with the most Kink Cards gets 25 points, as does the player with the most Memory Cards.”

“That’s 100 more points for me,” Jackson pointed out, those eight kink cards of his had come in handy. Scott would have pointed out that it was an additional 25 for him, but he was still incapable of forming adult words. 

“Next up comes Titles. Apparently, players receive special titles worth points for having a certain number of cards in certain categories. The titles are awarded out as follows:

True Sexter: 10 points to Stiles for the cards of Butthole Pic and Dick Pic Pro.  
True Toilet: 20 points to Scott for the cards of Papa’s Shit, Toilet Cleaner, Memory: Gym Toilet, and Urine Rash.  
Beast Bitch: 20 points to Theo for the cards of Cum Marked: Beast Edition, Dildo Collection: Beast Edition, Animal Magnet, and Hanging with Hell Hounds.  
Animalistic: 20 points to Liam for the cards of Animal Mindset, Snake Tongued, Jack-Ass Laugh, and Heated Up.  
Dirty Bear: 10 points to Isaac for the cards of Living in Trash and Mighty Bear.  
Super Satanist: 20 points to Theo for the cards of Satan’s Son, Memory: Black Mass Orgy, and Hanging With Hellhounds.  
Incest King: 20 points to Stiles for the cards of Family Lovin’, New Brother, and Memory: Masturbation Lessons From Big Brother, along with being a Master to his own brother and being married to his first cousin.

With titles added in, the final point tally will now be read starting with the player with the least points. Aiden is the grand loser with 217 points. Isaac has 277 points. Jack-Off has 298 points. Liam has 319 points. Scott has 351 points. Theo has 355 points. Jackson has 419 points. And Stiles has 433.”

“He clearly cheated,” Jackson mumbled as Jack-Off gave his husband a congratulatory kiss.

“As the winner of the game, Stiles is given a choice that will impact all other players. He can revert things back to the way they were before the game started, or he can leave all the changes in place.”

Jack-Off looked over to his husband, who now had all eyes on him. Surprisingly no one was pressuring him either way, except for his dad Peter, who was yelling to change them all back. But he ignored his father, he didn’t really need to think about this question. How could he ever go back to the way things were before this all began? Life was perfect the way it was now.

“We’re keeping them of course,” Stiles said aloud to cheers from most of his fellow players.

“Very good choice dear. Alright, it says that as the winner you receive the stallion in the front yard and you get to decide the fate of the grand loser Aiden. You can force him to become a slave, although he already is technically my slave, you can make him draw a danger card, or you can make him draw two more Fun Cards.”

“Make him draw the Fun Cards,” Stiles said. He wasn’t cruel enough to make the twin take another danger card.

“Kink: Christmas: The horniest holiday of them all. Points: 12,” read the first card that Aiden drew.

“Lit Tits: Your nipples now are lit up like a Christmas tree bulb. Points: 10,” read the second card.

“Now to finish off the game it’s time for everyone to draw a Life Card. Because Aiden and Scott are slaves, they forfeit their right to Life Cards. Stiles gets to draw first for winning and will get to draw three cards and choose the one he wants.”

Stiles pulled the top three cards off the Life Deck and read them in his head.

“Life: Erotic Artist: Your life’s purpose, other than sex, is creating perverted, erotic art that sells for millions.”

“Life: Strip Club Owner: Life’s grand when you’re in charge of a bunch of hot male strippers.

“Life: Brothel Owner: This house full of male gigolos work for you.”

“I’m going with Brothel Owner,” Stiles said putting the card down in his pile. He placed the other two back in the deck which shuffled itself.

Jack-Off took his Life Card next which read, “Slutty Teacher: You’re the most popular teacher since you can’t help but give it up for any male student that asks for sex.”

“Janitor: Nothing wrong with cleaning up after dirty men,” read Isaac’s card. He couldn’t help but think that it was fitting.

“Gigolo: There will probably be lines of men waiting to have their way with you," read Liam’s card.

“Guess you’re working for me,” Stiles commented.

“Zoo Worker: You tend the animals at the zoo in both typical fashion and in ways that are illegal in most states,” read Theos card.

“Stripper: You live to take your clothes off for other men. Dancing to the music is fun, and so are giving lap dances,” read Jackson’s card.

“That’s it, that’s the end of the game,” Jack-Off said putting down the instruction booklet. The cards, pieces, board, and everything else suddenly began putting itself away until everything was back in the box. The box then vanished, traveling somewhere else to be found by another group of unsuspecting guys.


	9. Epilogue

It had been a year since the game had ended, and all eight of the players had successfully adjusted to their new lives. 

Jack-Off, or Mr. Hale, as his students at Beacon Hills Community College called him, had settled in quite easily to his role as a mentor and teacher. He taught Human Anatomy, but it was clear what part of the human anatomy he loved most. His classes were for males only, and he offered his ass or cock up to any student who wanted to have a ride with him. Most students were fascinated by the equine cock he had, although thanks to the games magic, they didn’t question the bizarreness of it. And Stiles didn’t mind all the extra-marital sex either, they were loving husbands in a very open marriage.

Jack-Off also ran the Modern Satanist Club at the college and had managed to convert quite a few young dudes into accepting Satan as their savior. Having Theo show up to some of the meetings helped in that aspect.

Isaac also worked at the college, as the janitor. Having four arms helped him become the top janitor on campus. It also helped that he happily serviced the sexual needs of any guy on campus, whether they be administration, visitors, or students. He loved his job more than he could ever have thought. And he loved his work outfit too, he wore only a big, puffy diaper. He would get a boner any time someone came by and laughed at him.

As Stiles had quipped, Liam now worked for him. The brothel Stiles had built out of nothing became a big hit with guys all over Beacon Hills and other towns nearby. All the sex helped keep his Incubus side full. He was one of the people’s favorite workers due to his unique qualities. And like the others, Liam found himself loving his new life. At the time being, his slut tally’s had reached 509, and he wasn’t sure how much more room he had left on his skin back there to keep going. As for his slave Peter, well Liam was into sharing, so he let Peter’s family take custody of him a lot, though whenever Liam felt the need feed off of pain, he tortured Peter, since the wolf did deserve it after all the torment he had put Scott and the pack through in the past. Oh, and Liam was in a relationship. He was the full-time bottom in a throuple with Mason and Cory, who both seemed to very much approve of the changes the game had made.

Theo took the longest to adjust to his new life. It took him a while to get to the point of acceptance, but once he did, he began truly enjoying himself. He spent his days at the nearest zoo, caring for each of the animals in a sexual compacity. It wasn’t easy, especially with animals like elephants who had such huge dongs.

When Theo wasn’t working at the Zoo, he found himself spending a lot of time in Hell. He enjoyed how all his father’s lackey demons looked up to him, and he was always happy to be with his father. 

The Beacon Hill’s All-Male Revue was a gay night club/strip join and became a common hangout spot in the evenings for the gang, Theo included. Theo enjoyed finding random, unsuspecting men, taking them to the bathroom, and letting his vagina cop off their dicks and eat them. 

Jackson was the big-time-star stripper at Beacon Hill’s All-Male Revue. His cock-tits fascinated those in the crowd and his dance moves had gotten pretty good too. He had taken to his new life pretty quickly and was now in a loving relationship with Danny, who didn’t mind Jackson foolin’ around either, just as long as he got to be there and join in.

As for the two slaves, Aiden and Scott, they both spent most of their time at Stiles’s brothel, working alongside Liam, although they didn’t receive any pay. Stiles and Jack-Off were good Masters to the two of them, many times Scott would forget that he was a slave. He loved his life now. He especially loved how his family all lived together in one big house now that was constantly filled with sex. Getting to have sex with all three of his dads, his cousin, and his two brothers were amazing. He even grew to tolerate his backward digestive system, it was awkward come dinner time having to shove the food up his ass, and then shit it out later through his mouth. He still wasn’t a fan of the fact that he had to eat a log of shit from one of his three dads every day. 

Ethan remained the way he was when the game ended, a big, adult-sized baby more or less. Stiles and Jack-Off felt it was only right to adopt the poor guy, and treated him like their very own son. Stiles couldn’t help but feel a tad bit guilty due to Ethan being in such a state. But things were looking up for the guy, he’d managed to speak a few words a week back so maybe he might mentally start to age over time. 

Then there was Stiles. What could be said about Stiles? He was the happiest of them all. He wouldn’t change a thing about his new life and the way things were. He was the luckiest fucking bastard there was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of a story I wrote a long while back with DevonG. In this story, Jackson is straight because when we wrote it the show hadn't revealed his homosexuality yet.


End file.
